A One Way Ticket
by Elbee
Summary: Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son chemin ne croise celui de Harry Potter. Et surement pas parce que celui-ci est devenu un vampire et qu'il est sa cible. HarryxDraco /Terminée/
1. Partie 1

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Cassie-chan Black_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash vampire-fic _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_Me revoilà après une pause pour un two-Shot (qui devait être un one-Shot à la base et que j'ai décidé de diviser en deux finalement). Les amateurs de vampire-fics devraient aimer :) En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce petit two-Shot, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci également à Cassie-chan Black pour la beta-lecture !_

_Pour les reviewers de 'Crépuscule' : mille pardons pour le retard dans les réponses aux reviews sur le dernier chapitre =( Je n'ai aucune excuse... Je vais tout faire pour qu'elles soient dans mon forum de réponses très bientôt ! Merci de votre patience !_

_Sinon j'ai été extrêmement occupée depuis quelques mois, aussi la publication de ma nouvelle fic qui est actuellement en cours d'écriture bien au chaud dans mon PC n'est pas pour bientôt (je laisserais des infos sur ma page profile)._

_La deuxième partie du Two-Shot sera dans une semaine ! Sur ce je vous dis donc à bientôt ! _

* * *

><p><strong>A One-Way Ticket<strong>

**Première partie**

* * *

><p><em>« Blackfield<em>_. » _Annonça une voix féminine pré-enregistrée_. « Ce train Transpennine Express est __à__ destination de Wakebury__. » _Continua la voix aimable et plate aux quelques passagers pour la plupart à moitié endormis.

Assis près de la porte se trouvait un jeune homme qui lui était complètement éveillé. Il se leva, l'air impatient de descendre, et prit son sac à bandoulière posé sur le siège vide à côté de lui.

Le train se mit à ralentir alors qu'il entrait en gare, émettant un léger crissement de rails tandis qu'il freinait sa vitesse.

_« Blackfield. »_ Répéta à nouveau la voix une fois le train complètement arrêté.

Le jeune homme poussa le bouton illuminé sur la porte avant de descendre du train. La petite gare, qui ne comprenait qu'un seul double quai, était déserte et pas une seule autre personne ne monta à bord du train, ni même n'en descendit d'ailleurs. Il s'agissait du dernier service pour Wakebury et il était déjà vingt-deux heures passées.

Il faisait froid dans la gare vide. C'était le mois d'octobre, mais l'air était glacé et sec, et le ciel gris donnait l'impression qu'une averse aurait pu se déclencher d'une minute à l'autre. Cependant, malgré la température hivernale, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui venait de descendre du train ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'inconfort.

Il portait un simple jean et un tee-shirt couvert d'une légère veste, mais la froidure de l'automne paraissait être le dernier de ses soucis. Il semblait avoir autour d'une vingtaine d'années, la jeunesse encore bien visible sur son visage d'une beauté frappante. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts et profonds que ses cheveux étaient noirs et brillants, rehaussés par le contraste délicat de son teint pâle. Il se dégageait de sa personne une sensation de tristesse ou de lassitude acceptée à contrecœur et son regard était vide d'intérêt lorsque ses yeux se promenèrent rapidement autour de lui.

Sans plus attendre il se mit en marche, silhouette fine et silencieuse dans la pénombre de la gare peu éclairée, et sortit, son sac par dessus son épaule sans un dernier regard derrière lui.

En fait, Harry ne comptait pas rester dans ce petit village plus que nécessaire. Son train pour Newcastle avait été annulé et Blackfield ne serait qu'une simple étape – une nuit tout au plus. Il venait de quitter Manchester avec regret, souhaitant rester davantage dans la ville mais sachant qu'il n'aurait été guère prudent de sa part de laisser libre court à cette envie.

Depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire, cinq ans auparavant, Harry prenait garde de ne jamais rester plus d'une semaine dans une même ville. Le contraire aurait inexorablement attiré l'attention sur lui, et c'est ce que Harry évitait à tout prix. Le vampirisme n'était pas la raison de sa fuite permanente, non la raison qui obligeait Harry à mener une vie aussi anormale n'avait pas changée depuis sa naissance et elle se nommait Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas des choses auxquelles Harry aimait penser, la vérité étant trop cruelle pour être affrontée en face, aussi tentait-il de faire abstraction du passé même si celui-ci le rattrapait à chaque instant de sa vie, l'obligeant à vivre caché et à garder son existence aussi secrète qu'il le pouvait.

Personne n'aimait repenser aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés environ cinq ans auparavant, lorsque Voldemort avait affirmé son contrôle de manière définitive et absolue sur le gouvernement magique du Royaume-Uni. Les espoirs de résistance avaient déjà été détruits quelques mois auparavant, lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix avait été réduit en miette, la presque totalité de ses membres torturés puis tués à titre d'exemple.

La suite des événements avait été aussi rapide que prévisible Voldemort était devenu le nouveau Premier Ministre. Et même si le poste portait toujours ce nom, le titre de dictateur lui aurait sûrement convenu davantage. Ses anciens bras-droits et fidèles mangemorts étaient devenus pour la plupart des ministres, occupant des positions avantageuses. Les sorciers et sorcières refusant de partager l'idéologie de Lord Voldemort avaient été traqués et exécutés publiquement, plongeant littéralement le Royaume-Uni dans un bain de sang, et aujourd'hui, plus rien n'échappait au contrôle de fer du nouveau gouvernement. Poudlard, la Gazette, rien n'avait été exclu. Le monde magique vivait une époque de peur, tandis que Voldemort continuait de 'réformer' le pays et, bien qu'ignorant la véritable cause des événements, les modus ne restaient pas non plus insensibles, accusant le choc de prétendus 'rébellions' et autres 'actes terroristes'.

Quand Harry avait été contraint de fuir, seul, après la mort de chacun de ses proches et des membres de l'Ordre, il n'avait pas encore été affecté par le vampirisme. Il n'était devenu un vampire que quelques mois après, d'une manière tout à fait inattendue et soudaine, et n'avait même jamais bien connu son créateur vampirique qui l'avait abandonné quelques jours plus tard.

Il n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner, bien sûr, et les premiers temps avaient été extrêmement difficiles pour le jeune vampire inexpérimenté qu'il était. C'est à cette époque que Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir, devant le reste de la population impuissante du Royaume-Uni. Mais si les premiers temps avaient été difficiles pour Harry, les années qui suivirent n'en furent pas plus aisées.

Toujours plus désireux de ne laisser aucune chance de rébellion naitre sous son contrôle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait créé une nouvelle loi obligeant chaque créature magique, vampires et loup-garous inclus, à se déclarer et se soumettre à son pouvoir. Les créatures magiques avaient traditionnellement possédé un statut différent des sorciers, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas automatiquement associés à la population sorcière – un moldu pouvait parfaitement devenir vampire ou loup-garou.

Mais les choses avaient bien changé depuis cette loi, et désormais, les vampires, loup-garous, centaures et autres créatures dites 'illégales', celles qui ne s'étaient pas soumises, étaient chassées puis tuées.

Harry restait le plus loin possible du monde magique, prenant bien garde de demeurer dans les quartiers moldus car même si cela ne le protégeait guère plus, au moins son visage n'était reconnu par personne. Même si le vampirisme avait lissé ses traits et corrigé sa peau de toute imperfection, effaçant même jusqu'à sa légendaire cicatrice, Harry savait que s'aventurer dans le monde sorcier aurait été un risque complètement inutile, son visage restait l'un des plus connus de Grande Bretagne. De plus, contrairement aux loup-garous, les victimes du vampirisme devenaient totalement incapables de faire la moindre magie, même si elles avaient été sorcières de leur vivant.

À présent, il n'était plus exactement 'recherché', à vrai dire, tout le monde le pensait mort, même si l'annonce de son décès n'avait jamais été faite, et Harry comptait bien que les choses restent ainsi.

La fuite n'avait pas été la chose la plus courageuse à faire mais elle avait été sa seule option. Les Weasley étaient tous morts, et Hermione avait fuit le pays, s'exilant à Salem, dans le Massachusetts aux États-Unis où elle avait été accueillie en temps que réfugiée politique comme de nombreux autres né-moldus. Harry recevait de temps à autres de ses nouvelles – de manière très peu régulière, la dernière lettre datait de plus de six mois auparavant –. Dans ses lettres, Hermione lui demandait sans cesse de la rejoindre, mais Harry n'avait jamais répondu à sa demande. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle allait bien, elle était, pour ainsi dire, son seul lien avec le passé, comme pour lui prouver que ces années joyeuses et pleines de vie qu'il avait connues avant la Période Sombre avaient réellement existé et n'étaient pas qu'un fragment de son imagination.

Harry marchait depuis un quart d'heure environ, afin de rejoindre le cœur du bourg. C'était un petit village, Harry pouvait voir cela sans même avoir besoin de marcher bien longtemps, et à cette heure-ci, seuls les chats de gouttière trainaient encore dans les rues. Une autre raison pour laquelle Harry préférait les grandes villes aux petits villages. Sa condition l'obligeant à se nourrir de sang, rester trop longtemps dans un endroit si petit aurait été comme crier sa présence sur tous les toits. Les moldus étaient moins idiots que les sorciers aimaient le croire, et ne prenaient guère longtemps à comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal lorsque les attaques étranges se multipliaient.

Le brun aperçut un pub encore ouvert, le « Fox and Goose », et décida d'y entrer. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à quelqu'un une bonne adresse pour qu'il puisse dormir sans danger durant la journée avant qu'il ne se mette à nouveau en route pour Newcastle le lendemain. Et peut-être pourrait-il également trouver un humain peu méfiant ; les rues étaient désertes et Harry n'avait pas encore bu de la nuit.

Entrant dans le Fox and Goose, Harry s'aperçut que l'endroit semblait étrangement vide. Seuls quelques autochtones étaient à l'intérieur, discutant autour d'une bière, et aucun ne semblait très joyeux. L'endroit était rustique mais bien décoré, meublé de tables et de chaises en pin laqué et les murs étaient couverts de posters et d'objets divers, conférant une ambiance sympathique aux lieux. De la musique Folk provenait des enceintes fixées au plafond, il faisait bon à l'intérieur, et Harry, même s'il n'était pas sensible au froid, apprécia le changement de température.

Le patron du pub lui jeta un regard suspicieux, comme s'il n'avait jamais encore vu d'étranger dans son établissement, et Harry décida que commander quelque chose à boire serait un bon début.

-Un demi, s'il vous plait.» Demanda le brun avec un sourire aimable en prenant place sur l'un des hauts tabourets devant le comptoir.

Le patron haussa un sourcil, et le regarda comme s'il l'évaluait.

-Tu as l'âge, fiston ? Une pièce d'identité peut-être ? »

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement depuis qu'il avait été étreint et qu'il était devenu un vampire, aussi conservait-il éternellement l'apparence d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Généralement cela suffisait pour qu'il puisse boire ce qu'il voulait, mais parfois non.

-Très bien, un jus d'orange alors. Je n'ai pas ma carte d'identité sur moi... » Soupira-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

La plupart des gens refusaient de croire que sa carte d'identité fut vraie lorsqu'il la montrait, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de convaincre l'homme en face de lui qu'il avait bel et bien vingt-cinq ans.

-C'est un peu vide pour un vendredi soir, non ? » Demanda Harry mine de rien tandis que le patron lui donnait sa consommation.

-Oui, et je serais toi, fiston, je ne trainerais pas trop dans le coin, tu es avec tes parents ? Les rues ne sont pas sûres ces temps-ci, je n'aimerais pas voir ta photo dans le journal demain matin... » Répondit-il d'un air sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que voulez dire ? » Pressa aussitôt Harry, intrigué.

L'homme poussa le journal local qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du comptoir jusqu'à lui et Harry lut rapidement l'article en première page. Celui-ci expliquait qu'un nouveau corps avait été trouvé dans le village de Blackfield, le huitième en deux semaines. Les circonstances étaient toujours les mêmes, les corps étaient vidés de leur sang et présentaient des blessures au cou et aux épaules. Le criminel n'avait toujours pas été trouvé.

Harry reposa le journal avec un regard vide, comprenant aussitôt que les actes n'étaient pas les faits d'un criminel ordinaire mais de l'un de ses pairs. Et un très jeune, probablement. Tuer ses victimes ? Et laisser les corps à la portée des moldus par dessus le marché ? C'était de l'inconscience, ou un manque d'expérience. Cela équivalait à se coller une pancarte dans le dos. Venir ici avait été une idée pire qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais les dés étaient jetés maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait qu'à espérer qu'aucun chasseur de vampires ne fut déjà dans les parages. Et puis, il _pouvait_ s'agir d'un maniaque. L'article ne donnait pas suffisamment de détails pour que Harry puisse être tout fait certain.

Il eut un petit hochement de tête pour l'homme qui le regardait toujours, comme pour lui assurer qu'il se montrerait très prudent.

-Vous connaissez un bon hôtel dans le coin ? » Lui demanda Harry.

-Un hôtel ? Ah on n'a pas d'hôtel, ici... » Expliqua l'homme avec un rire qui semblait réellement amusé, comme si Harry venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. « Mais il y a la pension de Rosie qui a des chambres pour un très bon prix. Il suffit de continuer tout droit le long de Springhill Road, c'est de l'autre côté du village. »

Harry le remercia et déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir pour régler le jus de fruit qu'il avait à moitié bu. Sa condition ne l'empêchait pas de consommer les aliments dont se nourrissaient les humains, mais tout avait un goût fade depuis qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était. Seul le sang parvenait à le faire frémir d'envie, le rendant fou à chaque fois que ses crocs plongeaient dans la gorge d'un humain.

Il buvait du sang plus par nécessité que par envie, mais les deux allaient de pair. Une partie de lui-même se rendait compte de la monstruosité que comportait un tel acte, mais il aurait été bien incapable de se restreindre et de toute façon, la consommation de sang était l'un des derniers plaisirs de sa vie, même si elle l'obligeait à fuir de ville en ville. Il prenait garde néanmoins de ne pas tuer ses victimes, se contentant de boire uniquement ce dont il avait besoin. Certes, il avait quelques morts sur la conscience, des crimes qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de commettre lorsqu'il avait été plongé dans l'euphorie liée à la boisson de sang alors qu'il avait été un jeune vampire inexpérimenté et grisé par les sensations, mais c'était une chose inévitable et globalement, Harry estimait son contrôle très bon.

À nouveau dehors, dans la froidure d'octobre, Harry se remit en marche, décidé à trouver cette Rosie, ne tenant pas a rester exposé dehors plus qu'il n'en avait besoin – des chasseurs pouvaient être dans les environs.

Draco vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait tout le nécessaire, s'assurant que tout était bien en place et qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

À vingt-cinq ans, Draco était devenu un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge, bien bâti et élégant, même s'il ressemblait plus à son père qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, son teint toujours aussi pâle que ses cheveux et ses yeux gris métalliques froids et vides.

Mais à vingt-cinq ans, Draco était surtout un jeune homme très seul et désabusé par son monde. Il ne voyait désormais plus ses anciens 'amis' qu'il avait eus du temps de Poudlard, se sentant aussi proches d'eux que d'étrangers, son père avait été tué au cours d'une mission pour le Lord avant que ce dernier ne prenne le pouvoir du pays et sa mère était morte un an après, de chagrin et du stress que son cœur n'avait pu supporter. Il avait encore quelques nouvelles de Pansy qui vivait désormais en Allemagne, et de Blaise qui vivait toujours en Angleterre, mais à Leeds.

La seule chose que Draco avait, était en fait son boulot. Ce travail de chasseur de vampires qu'il avait commencé peu de temps après que le Lord ne devienne Premier Ministre et que la demande de chasseurs n'explose, lorsque la nouvelle loi qui visait à capturer et soumettre les créatures magiques était passée. C'était une travail dangereux, certes, mais Draco aimait la sensation de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'il traquait un vampire, lui permettant d'oublier un peu le reste du monde durant quelques heures et de se livrer à l'excitation de la chasse.

Il était un excellent chasseur, reconnu dans son métier et admiré pour ses performances. Travailler directement pour le gouvernement de Lord Voldemort ne l'enchantait guère, mais mourir ou se soumettre étaient les seules options disponibles ces derniers temps. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il avait rapidement compris que Voldemort détruisait davantage le Royaume-Uni qu'il ne l'améliorait et regrettait chèrement sa naïveté d'enfant qui lui avait fait croire, aidé par la conviction de son père, que Voldemort pourrait leur offrir un monde meilleur.

La situation de Draco n'était néanmoins pas à plaindre, les actions pro-régime de sa famille et de lui-même lorsqu'il avait été à Poudlard lui assurant une place aisée dans la société. Draco vivait dans une maison confortable, à l'extérieur de Londres – il avait revendu le manoir Malefoy peu de temps après la mort de sa mère, trop de lourds souvenirs hantant l'endroit pour qu'il ne puisse le supporter – et même si sa bouteille de whisky était devenue sa meilleure amie ces temps-ci, il avait une vie bien plus facile que nombre de sorciers dans le Royaume-Uni terrorisé de cette époque.

Il enfila son long manteau noir, et finit enfin par transplaner dans un simple pop sonore.

Draco reparut quasi instantanément au détour d'une ruelle peu éclairée qui lui fournissait suffisamment d'ombre au cas où un moldu serait passé par là, non pas que cela ne fut nécessaire : la rue était déserte.

Il faisait froid, encore plus qu'à Londres, et le ciel était gris comme s'il menaçait de pleuvoir._ Une météo typique du nord_, songea Draco en lançant un regard agacé aux lourds nuages du Yorkshire au dessus de lui.

Il embrassa du regard les alentours, des petites maisons de briques serrées en rangs sages et identiques. Le dossier qui était parvenu à Draco n'avait donné que peu d'informations sur la ville – le village plutôt, fournissant davantage de détails sur les circonstances des meurtres. Draco n'avait aucun doute que les corps ne fussent les faits d'un vampire et son expérience lui disait qu'il devait s'agir d'un vampire qui avait perdu la tête, ou d'un qui avait reçu l'étreinte peu de temps auparavant. Dans tous les cas, ça n'était pas une bonne chose, les jeunes vampires ayant tendance à se livrer a leur bête intérieure de manière prononcée.

Mais Draco comptait bien mettre la main sur la créature responsable. Lorsqu'il avait débuté sa carrière de chasseur, les vampires dits 'illégaux' qui ne s'étaient pas soumis à Lord Voldemort avaient alors été nombreux. Mais ces derniers temps, les captures se raréfiaient tout comme les vampires 'libres' décroissaient en nombre et si Draco parvenait à capturer l'un d'entre eux en l'espace d'une semaine, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux en besogne.

Sans plus attendre, le blond sortit de sa poche de manteau une petite boite en cuir marron qui contenait une sorte de compas marin. C'était une magnifique boussole en argent massif, qui était bien plus que l'objet de valeur qu'elle aurait pu sembler être à un moldu quelconque. Son aiguille, au lieu d'indiquer le nord, pointait au contraire en direction du vampire le plus proche.

Draco observa l'aiguille pointer de manière indécise dans une direction, avant de pivoter sur elle-même et de bouger légèrement sans grande conviction. Le compas ne fonctionnait que dans un périmètre proche, et le vampire en question ne devait pas se trouver suffisamment près pour que la boussole ne puisse le détecter de manière certaine.

Le blond remit l'objet dans sa poche. Non pas qu'il s'était attendu à y être assez chanceux pour trouver le vampire directement, la coïncidence aurait été bien trop grande, mais ce village semblait relativement petit. C'était d'ailleurs incroyable qu'un vampire fut assez stupide pour y rester plus d'une nuit. Draco n'avait aucun doute qu'il finirait par lui mettre la main dessus... s'il n'avait pas finit par fuir, bien sûr.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il n'était même pas encore onze heures. Ce qui était relativement tôt pour les créatures nocturnes qu'étaient les vampires, mais aussi leur heure favorite pour partir en 'chasse', les humains plus nombreux dans les rues à cette heure

Draco se mit à marcher, restant dans l'ombre autant qu'il le pouvait et gardant un œil alerte. Qui sait ? Peut-être que le manque apparent d'activité dans les environs le désignerait comme proie facile pour le vampire.

Il marcha jusqu'à ce qui semblait être le centre du village. Quelques commerces fermés ainsi qu'un pub, _le Goose and Fox, _s'y trouvaient, mais les rues étaient aussi désertes qu'elles l'avaient été depuis qu'il était arrivé à Blackfield. Soudain, la porte du pub s'ouvrit et une personne en sortit sans le voir. La silhouette, qui semblait être celle d'un jeune homme, marchait rapidement, comme s'il était particulièrement pressé, et Draco eut une pensée irritée envers tous les imbéciles qui s'entêtaient à sortir seuls en dépit de l'évidente présence d'un être dangereux dans les parages.

Inspirant profondément une bouffée d'air froid, Draco sortit à nouveau sa boussole sans grand espoir, mais constata immédiatement que celle-ci pointait de manière certaine dans une direction unique. Le blond releva la tête et aperçut la silhouette qui s'éloignait rapidement de lui et se trouvait à présent au milieu de la rue.

Draco proféra un juron envers lui même et, tâchant de rester dans la pénombre autant que possible, il se mit à suivre le jeune homme d'un pas rapide et discret, marchant souplement et sans bruit, aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre.

Il fallait qu'il soit suffisamment proche du vampire pour qu'il ait un avantage. Mais si l'autre se rendait compte de sa présence trop tôt, il pourrait fuir facilement. Les vampires pouvaient se déplacer d'une vitesse incomparable à celle du plus rapide des humains. S'il s'apercevait qu'il avait été pris en chasse, le retrouver à nouveau s'avérerait bien plus difficile il fallait avouer que les vampires avaient un véritable talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de se couler dans le noir, parvenant à demeurer quasiment invisibles même pour le plus expérimenté des chasseurs.

Draco se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement du vampire qui marchait toujours d'une allure rapide, son compas à la main ne lui laissant plus aucun doute sur la nature du jeune homme devant lui, et il pensait que la créature ne lui poserait aucun problème, quand le vampire parut sentir soudain sa présence.

Draco ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de leur fichu sixième sens ou de leur odorat et de leur ouïe sur-développés, mais les vampires semblaient parfois se rendre compte de la présence de chasseurs près d'eux sans que rien ne les trahisse pourtant.

En l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, la donne changea dramatiquement quand la silhouette se retourna et que les yeux du vampires se posèrent sur lui.

Draco siffla un juron entre ses dents quand le vampire se mit à presser le pas, courant presque, et pratiquement déjà hors de sa vue. Le blond partit à sa suite, sa main droite fermant le boitier de la boussole d'un claquement sec. Sa seule solution était de courir à présent. Si seulement les vampires n'avaient pas été totalement imperméables à la magie, il aurait pu le stupéfixer, mais là, utiliser sa baguette pour jeter un sort n'était même pas une option.

Il arriva au bout de la rue et aperçut la silhouette du vampire entrer dans une étroite rue parallèle, une seconde avant qu'il ne fut trop tard.

-Oh non, tu ne m'échapperas pas comme ça... » Murmura le blond entre ses dents en s'élançant aussitôt aux trousses de sa proie.

La rue était sombre, ce qui était évidemment la raison pour laquelle l'autre s'y était engagé. La vue des vampires était bien supérieure à celle des humains et se fondre dans le noir était chose aisées pour ces créatures.

Draco s'arrêta subitement, tendant l'oreille. Cette seule seconde où il avait perdu de vue le vampire avait suffit à celui-ci pour disparaître. Mais l'expérience de chasseur du blond lui disait que le vampire n'avait absolument pas disparu mais se trouvait au contraire tout proche, attendant qu'il abandonne pour se jeter sur lui ou pour prendre la fuite pour de bon. Pas un son, hormis le bruit de la respiration légèrement saccadée de Draco ne lui parvenait.

Ne baissant pas sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, Draco plissa des yeux tentant de déceler la moindre ébauche de silhouette humaine sans succès, tandis que sa main droite fouillait silencieusement la poche intérieure de son manteau jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne se referment enfin sur une petite sphère de verre transparent qui s'y trouvait.

Sans un regard pour le petit mécanisme délicat qu'il tenait au creux de son poing, Draco pressa deux de ses doigts sur les deux faces opposées de la petite sphère froide qui se mit aussitôt à briller d'une lueur dorée, vibrant légèrement.

Un brusque mouvement et un cri de douleur se firent entendre sur sa droite devant lui, révélant la présence du vampire. Celui venait de tomber à genoux, les paumes pressées contre ses oreilles, basculant d'avant en arrière, la bouche tordue en une grimace, comme en proie à une intense douleur.

-Raaah... » Grogna le vampire dans un râle, ne semblant plus concerné momentanément par autre chose que la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne.

La petite sphère de verre utilisée par Draco était un mécanisme magique de précision qui émettait des ondes sonores à très haute fréquences uniquement audibles par les vampires et certains types d'animaux. Malheureusement sa durée de vie était courte et limitée, le mécanisme devant être remonté après chaque utilisation.

Profitant que le vampire fut à terre et temporairement hors-jeu, Draco remit rapidement la sphère dans sa poche d'une main tandis que l'autre se saisissait d'un pieu rangé à l'intérieur de sa veste, se jetant d'un bond sur le vampire qui protégeait toujours désespérément ses oreilles ultra-sensibles.

Le vampire poussa une sorte de feulement quasi animal lorsque Draco l'atteint, le retournant d'une force inhumaine pour tenter de prendre le dessus malgré le son strident qui lui déchirait toujours les tympans et qui mettait à mal son oreille interne, provoquant une perte momentanée de son équilibre.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement tandis que l'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, alors qu'il se battait à mains nues désormais contre le vampire qui se remettait de la première attaque et semblait reprendre ses sens. La rue était extrêmement sombre, donnant un avantage certain au vampire, et Draco décida de tenter le diable, levant le pieu qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Son geste fut instantanément arrêté par la main du vampire qui envoya valser au loin le pieu avant même qu'il n'ait pu amorcer son mouvement.

Son corps se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du vampire près de son cou et Draco repoussa brutalement le vampire d'un geste automatique et puissant, tirant d'un geste rapide sa baguette magique dans la poche de son pantalon.

_-Lumos Vivis ! »_ S'exclama t-il, faisant aussitôt naitre au bout de sa baguette une forte lumière blanche qui brillait d'une pureté extraordinaire.

La lumière illumina la ruelle, empêchant Draco de voir correctement le vampire à ses côtés. Il devait plisser des yeux pour qu'il puisse continuer à voir autour de lui, mais même si la lumière vive était un peu dérangeante, elle n'était pas forte au point d'être douloureuse. Cela n'était pas réciproque pour le vampire qui poussa un cri de douleur intense, levant automatiquement le bras pour protéger ses yeux fermés, la lumière bien trop vive pour ses iris habitués à la pâle lueur de la lune.

Aveugle et sans repères, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas exactement les bonnes cartes en main. De grandes taches noires au contraste changeant dansaient devant ses yeux et il devait se baser uniquement sur son instinct pour repousser les attaques du chasseur. Ce qui était extrêmement difficile puisque que son équilibre était compromis à cause de la violation intense que venaient de subir ses tympans particulièrement délicats.

L'autre était étonnamment fort pour un humain, et si Harry ne l'avait pas déjà deviné malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement, il était un très bon chasseur, il devait faire cela depuis des années... Ce qui était un fait plutôt rare dans ce métier, compte tenu du taux élevé de mortalité...

L'heure n'était pas aux spéculations cependant et Harry se battait comme un démon, tentant par tous les moyens de désarçonner l'autre pour prendre la fuite. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, il refusait de penser que toutes ces années de survie avaient été vaines.

Il pensa que son acharnement avait fini par payer quand, par chance, il parvint à retourner brusquement l'autre, et il se crut enfin sauvé avant de comprendre que le piège venait en fait de se refermer sur lui.

Sa dernière sensation fut la douleur insoutenable d'un pieu s'enfonçant sèchement dans sa poitrine, poignardant directement son cœur. Il hurla de douleur avant que sa voix ne meure dans sa gorge, que tout son corps ne se raidisse et qu'il ne perde enfin conscience, enfermé dans une prison atroce de douleur sans fin.

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut d'inspirer une grande bouffe d'air, comme un nageur remontant à la surface pour céder à ses poumons en feu. On ne se débarrassait pas des mécanismes humains ancrés depuis la naissance en quelques années.

Un mal vif dans sa poitrine l'irradiait, plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti. À part peut-être la soif des premiers temps lorsqu'il avait été vampire nouveau-né et s'était obligé à jeûner en dépit du bon sens.

Sa main droite se porta automatiquement sur son cœur et ses doigts se posèrent sur le trou douloureux qu'il pouvait sentir dans sa cage thoracique, juste là où se trouvait son cœur. Son tee-shirt, qui arborait à présent un large trou, était imbibé de sang .

Seule sa respiration haletante lui était audible et tout lui revint en mémoire aussitôt. Un chasseur lui avait planté un pieu dans le cœur et... voilà. Pendant combien de temps était-il resté paralysé ? Une heure, un jour, une semaine ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Si un pieu ne pouvait tuer un vampire en dépit de certaines croyances populaires, il les paralysait totalement lorsque planté pile dans le cœur, les rendant inconscients et complètement vulnérables, jusqu'à ce que le pieu ne soit ôté. Seul le feu et la lumière du soleil pouvaient venir à bout de leur demi-vie, les réduisant en cendre au moindre rayon. Harry s'étonnait d'être encore en vie en cet instant.

_Où était-il ? _

Se sentant soudain beaucoup plus alerte, Harry se força à se redresser, provoquant un intense éclair de douleur dans tout son abdomen. Il se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un gémissement coincé dans sa gorge sèche de sortir et retomba immédiatement au sol.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, ses yeux légèrement vitreux sous le choc des vagues de douleur qui pulsaient dans son corps. Harry était habitué à ce que ses blessures guérissent rapidement, nature vampirique oblige, mais celle-ci prendrait tout son temps. Du temps qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas d'ailleurs.

Le sol sur lequel il était allongé – sur lequel il avait été jeté – était fait de ciment dur et froid, et le mur devant lui était tout aussi gris et sale. Il tourna sa tête de l'autre côté, prenant garde de ne pas trop bouger sa poitrine pendant l'opération et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une minuscule cellule. Trois murs et une rangée de barreaux d'où provenait la lumière. De la lumière naturelle.

Harry s'obligea à cesser de respirer, le bruit de ses halètements provoquant une source de bruit inutile qui l'empêchait d'entendre quoique que ce soit d'autre. Faire semblant devant les humains était une chose, mais respirer était une de ces habitudes dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser lorsqu'il était seul.

Le bruit quasi indétectable d'une autre respiration lui parvint – si léger que seule une ouïe aussi fine que la sienne pouvait le détecter – et Harry renifla aussitôt l'air, confirmant ses doutes. Les premières odeurs qui lui parvenaient étaient les odeurs de cendres de vampires morts qui avaient dû se trouver ici avant lui, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce derrière les barreaux.

La pièce derrière les barreaux était bien plus jolie que la minuscule cellule dans laquelle Harry se trouvait. Enfin, jolie n'était surement pas le mot approprié, mais le sol parqué et les quelques meubles présents donnaient de la vie à l'endroit. Elle aurait été encore bien plus agréable aux yeux de Harry si un large pan lumineux projeté au sol n'y avait été présent. Le brun plissa des yeux, ne pouvant empêcher un frisson instinctif à la vue de la lumière solaire si proche de lui. Il devait y avoir une fenêtre, mais il ne pouvait la voir. Il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le propriétaire de la respiration régulière qu'il entendait toujours.

Harry s'en doutait, cette respiration devait appartenir au chasseur qui l'avait capturé et jeté dans cet endroit. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il allait bientôt mourir. Le chasseur devait probablement se délecter de le voir en si piteux état. Ils aimaient ça, généralement. Ils pouvaient les mépriser pour leur condition mais les vampires buvaient du sang par nécessite, ils ne le versaient pas par simple caprice monstrueux.

Harry s'obligea à se pousser sur ses coudes, ignorant autant qu'il le pouvait la douleur écrasante dans son torse, son cœur percé pleurant des larmes de sang, lui hurlant d'arrêter de bouger pour qu'il puisse guérir.

Serrant les dents avec force, ses traits crispés par l'effort, Harry se hissa lentement, poussa sur ses mains à plat sur le sol pour tenter de s'assoir. Ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'il vit le début d'un fauteuil où quelqu'un se trouvait. Il fallait qu'il voit le visage de celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Il poussa une dernière fois de manière à ce qu'il soit en position assise et faillit retomber aussitôt quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme assis dans le fauteuil, pareil à une statue de marbre : immobile, dur et froid.

Si le mur derrière lui n'avait pas supporté son dos, Harry se serait probablement écroulé à nouveau au sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste et son cerveau comme court-circuité momentanément.

Soudain, le monde n'avait plus aucun sens. Devant lui, le regard impassible, l'observait Draco Malefoy.

Le même Draco Malefoy qu'il avait côtoyé durant pratiquement sept ans de sa vie, avec qui il avait partagé des cours de potions, contre qui il s'était battu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, contre qui il avait joué au Quidditch, et la liste s'allongeait.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupéfaction. Draco eut un tic nerveux et Harry referma immédiatement sa bouche, sachant aussitôt ce que le blond venait de penser. _Ferme ta bouche, Potter, ton air de crétin fini fait peine __à__ voir. _Combien de fois est-ce que Malefoy lui avait dit ça, de son ton dédaigneux et agacé avec sa petite moue supérieure aux lèvres, celle-là même qu'il réservait tout particulièrement pour Harry semblait-il.

C'était étrange que Harry se rappelle de ce détail en cet instant, et effrayant aussi. Même si ça n'avait jamais une relation positive – ni même une relation du tout en fait – Harry _connaissait_ Malefoy il n'était pas qu'un étranger sans visage. Il n'était pas le chasseur que le brun s'était apprêté à voir.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du blond, son cerveau refusant d'admettre ce que ses yeux voyaient. Malefoy avait changé. Il était plus grand, plus fort, plus développé, plus... adulte. Son regard gris et impénétrable était en revanche le même et sa posture, bien qu'incroyablement tendue à cet instant, possédait toujours cette espèce de classe raffinée qui l'avait toujours suivi et que Harry n'aurait jamais pu rêver de pouvoir imiter.

L'observant minutieusement, toujours incrédule, le regard perçant et sans faille de Harry se posa sur les mains fines du blond, des mains qui s'étaient révélées bien plus puissantes qu'elles ne semblaient l'être, et constata que les jointures avaient blanchi tant Malefoy serrait durement les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

Draco sembla noter son coup d'œil et força ses mains à se détendre, comme s'il ne voulait pas montrer le moindre signe de la tension qu'il devait ressentir en cet instant – sur ce point, il n'avait pas changé, songea Harry avec un rire jaune pour lui-même.

Comment Draco en était arrivé à devenir chasseur de vampires ? Harry n'avait pas vraiment eut le loisir de penser à ce que l'héritier Malefoy était devenu depuis toutes ces années, mais il n'aurait pas pensé à ça... Enfin, Draco aurait sûrement rétorqué qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que Harry ne devienne un vampire. Qui l'aurait pensé ? Même cette espèce de moitié de dingue de Professeur Trelawney ne lui avait prédit un avenir aussi funeste. La vie était faite d'une succession de blagues plus ironiques les unes que les autres, surtout celle de Harry semblait-il. Quelqu'un devait vraiment l'adorer, là-haut.

Ils s'observèrent plusieurs minutes durant dans un silence total, apparemment tout aussi incapables de détourner le regard que de prononcer le moindre mot, quand Draco se leva soudainement sans le moindre avertissement. La mâchoire serrée, il adressa un dernier regard d'une intensité extrême qui donna au brun l'impression qu'il transperçait littéralement son âme, avant de se retourner d'un pas vif pour aller à la porte dont Harry pouvait apercevoir un coin de là où il se trouvait.

-Draco ! » L'appela enfin Harry, utilisant son prénom pour ce qui devait bien être la première fois c'était venu naturellement.

Le blond s'arrêta net, sa posture se tendant ostensiblement comme s'il débâtait la possibilité de se retourner, avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte et de sortir sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'expirer brutalement, collant son dos au mur et tentant de maitriser ses jambes presque flageolantes. Rester de marbre là-dedans avait été un tour de force et avait exigé tout le contrôle sur lui-même qu'il possédait.

Voir Potter ainsi avait été... éprouvant. Certes il avait eu tout le temps d'avaler l'information tandis que Potter demeurait inconscient et immobile, un pieu logé dans son cœur, mais voir le _Sauveur_ – Draco eut un rictus noir en pensant le mot – l'observer de ses yeux rouges sang qui n'avaient rien perdu de cette horrible capacité qu'il avait toujours eue pour voir en lui, avait été de trop.

La veille, quand Draco s'était aperçu que le vampire qu'il venait de mettre KO n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter, il avait cru que son cœur s'était lui aussi arrêté de battre un instant, le choc l'écrasant tout entier.

Certes, Potter avait changé pendant ces cinq années où tout le monde l'avait pensé mort et enterré, plus à cause du vampirisme que de l'âge, d'ailleurs. Oh bien sûr, il ne portait plus ses lunettes ridicules, ses traits semblaient plus fins et sa peau ne comptait plus la moindre imperfection, effaçant même jusqu'à sa cicatrice – _sa foutue cicatrice_ – , mais c'était bel et bien Potter. Si Draco avait cru à une mauvaise blague, maintenant qu'il avait vu le brun éveillé, il en était certain. Même le vampirisme n'avait apparemment pu lui enlever son air idiot et son putain de regard plus tranchant que le fil d'une épée. _Bordel,_ quand Harry l'avait regardé de la sorte, Draco avait eu l'impression d'être examiné au microscope, comme si le brun voyait tout ce que Draco était.

Le blond se décolla du mur et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux blonds pour remettre quelques mèches en place, mais ne parvenant qu'à les désordonner un peu plus.

Se posait le problème, en lettre majuscule s'il vous plait, de savoir ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Plus d'une douzaine d'heures depuis qu'il avait planté ce pieu dans le cœur de Potter, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, sa foutue conscience se faisant un plaisir de le dévorer vivant.

D'ordinaire, les choses se passaient ainsi : il enfermait sa proie dans la cellule, retirait le pieu – jusque là aucun soucis –lui demandait s'il se repentait de ses actes de rébellion et acceptait de rejoindre Lord Voldemort dans quatre-vingt dix pour-cent des cas il refusait, et Draco n'avait qu'à ouvrir la trappe à ciel ouvert au plafond de la cellule, le vampire finissait en cendre et il n'avait plus qu'à écrire un joli rapport. Simple et rapide.

Sauf que le cas de figure actuel n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Draco s'était bien gardé d'envoyer le moindre rapport au ministère l'idée de prendre sa plume ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Envoyer Potter à Voldemort ? Il aurait dû être un véritable bâtard sans cœur pour le faire et contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens semblaient penser, il n'en était pas un. Mais la plupart des gens ne le connaissaient pas.

Oh, il eut été un temps, il n'y aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de livrer Potter sur un plateau. Mais cette époque semblait appartenir à un autre siècle, il y a très très longtemps. Du temps où Draco pensait encore que Voldemort pourrait apporter quelque chose de bon, un monde magique pur, productif et vivant.

Livrer Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été même pire que de le faire brûler vif au soleil. Car Draco le savait, les vampires 'repentis' envoyés à Voldemort étaient purgés via une torture intense et réputée efficace. Oh, Voldemort se ferait un plaisir de torturer Harry jusqu'à la folie, et là seulement ensuite en finirait-il avec l'ancien Gryffondor. S'en imaginer responsable donnait à Draco envie de vomir.

Alors que faire ? Le relâcher ? Dangereux était un euphémisme pour qualifier la folie que représentait un tel choix. Si Voldemort l'apprenait, alors le Seigneur se ferait un plaisir de le torturer _lui._ Peut-être que Potter n'aurait pas hésité à deux fois pour choisir la solution la plus brave et risquée, mais Draco n'avait jamais eu cette folie propre aux Gryffondor.

Et puis à quoi bon ? À quoi rimait tout cela ? Potter, un vampire ? Ça semblait parfaitement impossible et juste... juste impossible ! C'était comme si Draco venait d'être balancé dans une autre dimension. Alors quoi ? Pendant tout ce temps, quand chacun l'avait cru mort, Potter s'était tenu caché dans l'ombre, à choisir la nouvelle victime qui lui fournirait sa dose de sang quotidienne ? Comment était-ce arrivé... ? Il fallait que... Qu'il ait des explications, ou quelque chose, il n'en savait rien. Tout cela était incroyable.

Il était épuisé et malgré son envie de dormir, son cerveau restait en intense activité, l'empêchant de fermer ne serait-ce qu'un seul œil. Oh, la journée allait être longue.

La douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine s'était muée en un marteau qui le frappait sans relâche, s'amusant parfois à le faire siffler entre ses dents tant c'était insupportable. Harry devait avouer néanmoins que la situation s'était un peu améliorée depuis ce matin. Il avait observé le jour passer, les rayons de lumière décliner puis mourir et maintenant la nuit avait à nouveau pris place, le doux clair de lune baignant la pièce d'une semi-pénombre qui calmait Harry.

Il avait tout le loisir d'étudier sa minuscule cellule et avait vite compris que le plafond n'était en fait qu'une immense trappe qui devait ouvrir directement sur le ciel. Il ne s'était pas perdu en contemplations sur la raison pour laquelle une cellule qui puait les cendres de vampires morts comportait une ouverture vers le soleil.

Les barreaux qui ouvraient sur la pièce ne comportaient pas le moindre mécanisme ou serrure, et Harry avait deviné qu'ils devaient apparaître et disparaître uniquement grâce à la magie. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'allait pas s'évertuer à tenter de déformer les barreaux ou de sortir par la trappe maintenant qu'il faisait nuit. Son état le faisait bien trop souffrir pour qu'il ne puisse envisager de se mettre debout, alors... Et puis Draco avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas un chasseur inexpérimenté, et Harry doutait fort qu'aucun de ses pairs n'ait jamais tenté de s'enfuir.

Restait à savoir ce que le blond comptait faire de lui. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que voir apparaître un groupe de mangemorts prêts à l'emmener vers son funeste destin ne serait qu'une question de minutes. Mais les heures avaient passé et maintenant la nuit était à nouveau tombée, et Draco ne s'était toujours pas montré. Harry commençait à craindre que le blond ne décide de le laisser tout simplement ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre en Torpeur, cet état catatonique qui prenait les vampires incapables de se nourrir, les transformant en véritables statues à jamais, ou jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne les nourrisse.

La Torpeur ne viendrait pas avant plusieurs semaines, mois peut-être même. Avant ça il sombrerait en Frénésie, un état de rage et de soif incontrôlable, qui le transformerait en véritable bête sanguinaire. Harry frissonna, incapable de décider si tomber entre les mains de Voldemort ne serait pas moins horrible. Peut-être pas. Très franchement à ce stade, il aurait préféré que Draco en finisse avec lui et laisse le soleil l'embraser.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et l'odeur de Draco, familière désormais, parvint aussitôt à ses narines.

Le blond semblait beaucoup moins tendu que quelques heures auparavant, mais également beaucoup plus fatigué. Il n'avait probablement pas fermé l'œil, songea Harry. Non pas que lui-même n'ait beaucoup dormi, mais il avait perdu conscience plusieurs fois et la nuit lui donnait naturellement un coup de fouet.

-Tu n'as pas bonne mine... » Nota Harry, émettant à voix haute ses pensées, non sans une certaine ironie.

Draco haussa un sourcil et lui envoya un coup d'œil significatif comme pour lui dire _'tu t'es vu ?'_, et Harry haussa les épaules, réprimant la grimace de douleur qui traversa sa poitrine lors du mouvement. Évidement, il ne devait pas avoir l'air d'être en pleine forme non plus.

Le blond tira le fauteuil qui était resté là depuis la veille et s'assit devant la cellule de Harry, bien en face de celui-ci. Le vampire tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, se demandant évidemment ce que préparait le chasseur.

-Je veux des explications, Potter. » Fit Draco de but en blanc, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, et son regard fixé sur la forme toujours assise sur le sol.

L'expression de Harry se ferma et un voile assombrit son regard.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Oh vraiment ? » Retourna Draco, légèrement énervé par le ton brusque du brun. « Je pense que si, Potter. Comme par exemple, comment se fait-il que tu sois un vampire ? »

Harry plissa des yeux et Draco se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à nouveau verts, ce qui était surprenant compte tenu du fait qu'il devait avoir très soif en cet instant.

-Quoi, tu veux que je te fasses un dessin ? Tu es un _chasseur_, tu devrais savoir comment ça se passe. » Fit-il en insistant avec un mépris palpable sur le mot chasseur. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai eu le choix. C'est juste, arrivé. Comme ça. C'est tout. »

-Mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as disparu !» Répliqua aussitôt Draco, en haussant légèrement la voix, clairement agacé par la réponse vague du vampire.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ! » S'exclama à son tour Harry, perdant lui aussi patience. « Tu veux des explications ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y en a pas ! Parfois la vie te fait des saloperies sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, comme ça, sans raison ! Et ça ne fait pas de moi le responsable de tous les malheurs du monde pour autant. »

Draco resta bouche-bée, muet devant le ton emporté du brun qui reprit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre :

-Mais si on en est à l'heure des explications, alors explique-moi, Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as pas fini avec moi tout à l'heure ? C'est bien ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ? Alors vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! »

Le brun semblait vraiment pris d'une crise de rage, s'énervant contre Draco qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur lui. Cette colère était inattendue. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu de la part du brun à vrai dire. Les vampires dans cette cellule le suppliaient, l'insultaient... Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry le supplie – c'était Potter après tout – , mais sans doute s'était-il attendu à la culpabilité légendaire de l'ancien Gryffondor qui aimait par dessus tout être un martyr.

Mais là, c'était comme si Potter voulait que Draco en finisse avec lui maintenant, comme s'il voulait le mettre en colère pour le convaincre de mettre un terme à son existence et qu'il meure sur le champ... _Oh.._.

-Pressé d'en finir, hein Potter ? » Demanda t-il froidement, ses suspicions aussitôt confirmées lorsqu'un éclair contrit passa dans les yeux verts. « Pas de chance, je ne compte pas te carboniser au soleil. Tu ne vas pas tout abandonner, pas encore... Pas quand tu as déjà déserté le monde sorcier quand Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. »

Une lueur surprise et blessée apparut dans le regard de Harry.

-Comment peux-tu me juger responsable pour... »

Harry s'interrompit et déglutit avec difficulté, comme si des anciens fantômes venaient subitement de lui revenir pour le hanter.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, alors tu devrais être content. » Reprit Harry durcissant son ton et son regard.

Draco se leva, sa colère à présent retombée et son expression lointaine, comme s'il pensait à autre chose.

-Tu serais surpris... » Murmura-t-il à voix basse d'un ton vague.

Il détourna son regard du brun et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Harry désarçonné et à court de mot.

Draco ne retourna pas de toute la journée voir Harry dans l'étude, comme il appelait la pièce, et parvint à dormir plusieurs heures d'affilé, succombant enfin au sommeil qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il partit également faire une longue marche dehors de manière à se changer les idées, l'air frais d'octobre sur son visage le revigorant. La maison qu'il avait achetée quelques années auparavant était de bonne taille, mais nettement plus petite que l'immense et froid manoir dans lequel il avait grandi. Elle était également plus près de la ville quoi que légèrement en retrait, jouissant à la fois du confort de la ville et du calme de la campagne, ce qui plaisait particulièrement à Draco.

Quand le soleil se coucha et que les derniers rayons balayèrent l'Angleterre, Draco se sentait nettement rafraîchi et bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis que sa vie avait pris ce tournant inattendu.

Inéluctablement, ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau sur le vampire qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures. L'idée d'aller voir Harry lui tordait le ventre, mais il n'avait guère le choix, même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il comptait faire.

Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans l'étude et que ses yeux se posèrent sur le vampire assis sur le sol, dos au mur, il fut aussitôt surpris par le manque de réaction du brun qui avait les yeux fermés et qui ne lui jeta même pas le moindre coup d'œil.

-Potter ? »

Pas de réaction, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Draco s'assit à nouveau dans le fauteuil et observa un instant l'autre. D'ici il pouvait voir à travers le trou béant dans le tee-shirt de Harry que sa blessure semblait guérie, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant compte tenu de la capacité régénératrice hors-norme des vampires. En fait, la blessure aurait même été guérie depuis bien plus tôt si Harry avait bu du sang entre temps.

-Harry... » Appela Draco à voix basse.

Cette fois, le brun daigna ouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'ancien Serpentard. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge profond, témoin de la faim dévorante dont il était la victime, et son regard était à la fois dur et prudent, son manque de confiance pour le blond clairement lisible.

-Que... » Commença Harry avant de déglutir avec difficulté, comme si parler était devenu une tâche particulièrement laborieuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'œil expert du chasseur nota aussitôt la présence des crocs du vampire qui étaient à présent complètement sortis, ce qui arrivait lorsqu'ils étaient stimulés ou que le vampire s'apprêtait à boire, ou encore lorsqu'il en avait le besoin désespéré, comme dans ce cas.

Draco était parfaitement conscient que cela faisait maintenant deux jours, et même probablement trois si Harry n'avait pas bu avant qu'il ne lui mette la main dessus, que le vampire n'avait ingéré la moindre goutte de sang. Ajouté à cela l'énergie déployée par son organisme pour guérir une blessure aussi importante et profonde que celle qu'il avait reçu au cœur, et il était évident que Harry devait mourir de soif en cet instant.

D'ailleurs la manière qu'il avait eue de trainer légèrement les mots et l'éclat un peu trop vif dans ses yeux rouges témoignaient de la véracité de la supposition.

Les vampires qui ne pouvaient se nourrir quotidiennement finissaient toujours par sombrer en Frénésie, Draco le savait pour avoir intensivement étudié le sujet sous tous ses angles lors de sa formation de chasseur. Vu son état, il semblait que le brun avait encore quelques jours devant lui avant de plonger dans la folie du besoin irrésistible de sang, mais rien que le fait d'imaginer Harry Potter dans la peau d'une bête sanguinaire sans la moindre conscience faisait mal au ventre de Draco.

Il n'aurait pas dû revenir le voir, c'était inutile. Demain. Demain il aurait trouvé une solution.

Il fallait qu'il se décide. Laisser Harry ainsi était de la cruauté pure, l'évidence était lisible dans les yeux rouges tourmentés par la soif. Draco se leva, incapable de se forcer à rester davantage, bien qu'il venait à peine d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi, Malefoy ? » Pressa Harry, sorte d'écho à ses pensées.

Il trainait toujours sur les mots et ses crocs aiguisés pointant sur sa lèvre inférieure l'empêchaient clairement de prononcer distinctement.

-C'est ta manière de te venger de moi, c'est ça ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton impitoyable qui stoppa Draco net dans sa marche. « Ça te fait bander de me voir dans cet état, hein? Si tu avais la moindre décence tu en finirais rapidement avec moi... De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi le monstre. »

Draco sentit son sang bouillonner soudain dans ses veines, et il avait l'impression que Harry venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il fut tenté de se retourner immédiatement pour balayer ses accusations et se défendre. Il n'était _pas_ un monstre et non :cette situation lui donnait envie de vomir. Il brûlait d'envie de s'expliquer, comme s'il avait besoin de se justifier auprès de Potter, mais il ne faisait pas confiance en sa voix en cet instant. Ses mains même tremblaient légèrement, et il se força à les serrer en un poing pour masquer son bouleversement.

Il se retourna pour jeter néanmoins un dernier regard au vampire qui le fixait, tentant de lui communiquer à travers le regard ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer à voix haute.

Demain, il saurait quoi faire.

Mais quand il revint le lendemain midi, ça n'était toujours pas le cas. Sauf que Harry ne semblait plus en état de lui en faire le reproche. Harry ne semblait pas en état de _penser_ à vrai dire.

Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'un éclat fiévreux et sa respiration laborieuse sortait par à-coups. Quand Draco entra dans la pièce, les yeux du brun se posèrent aussitôt sur lui, révélant la faim intense qui le consumait. Harry était à genoux par terre et ses mains agrippaient les barreaux ensorcelés de sa cellule.

Draco n'était pas entièrement certain que Harry se serait retenu de lui sauter dessus si les barreaux n'avaient pas été là. Il ne préférait pas y penser trop longtemps.

Le brun suivait ses moindres faits et gestes, mais son regard semblait étrangement détaché, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même et que ses yeux suivaient le mouvement de manière automatique sans que cela ne soit un acte conscient de sa part. Mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas exactement était difficile, mais sautait paradoxalement aux yeux. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être chasseur pour voir que Harry n'était plus totalement lui-même et que le vampire, gouverné par ses instincts et rongé par le besoin, avait pris le pas sur le côté rationnel et humain qui faisait de Harry un être sensé et non une bête sanguinaire.

Si Draco avait été incertain quant à la décision à prendre quelques minutes auparavant, il se décida soudain, comprenant au fond de lui-même que cela n'avait toujours été que son unique choix tout du long, même s'il ne l'avait pas compris avant.

Jamais, son cœur le comprenait à présent, il n'aurait pu condamner Harry à l'échafaud. Oui, ils avaient été ennemis du temps de Poudlard, et peut-être Harry le voyait toujours ainsi. Mais pour sa part, Draco considérait cette époque comme révolue, il n'était plus le même. Le garçon qu'il avait été à l'époque avait été naïf, lâche et stupide. Il avait changé, ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Il n'était toujours pas un exemple de courage, il ne l'avait jamais été. Chasser des vampires et risquer sa vie plusieurs fois par mois n'avait rien changé à cela, ça n'était pas du courage. Pas au sens où Draco l'entendait. Harry, lui, avait toujours fait preuve de ce courage incroyable survivre comme il l'avait fait, seul et malgré sa condition... Draco aurait-il eu la bravoure d'en faire autant ? Probablement pas. Et pour cela, il respectait l'homme en face de lui, qui le regardait de ses prunelles carmines, une nette lueur de désespoir derrières les voltes rouges dans son regard tourmenté. Les vampires n'étaient pas nécessairement des tueurs sans conscience, comme les autres ils luttaient pour leur survie et faisaient ce que la nature réclamait d'eux.

-Harry... ? » Appela-t-il d'un ton interrogateur, tentant de déterminer si le brun pouvait toujours le comprendre malgré l'état second dans lequel il était plongé.

Le vampire pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qui était bon signe, jugea Draco. Il semblait si jeune... Il n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois que Draco l'avait aperçu, avant que Voldemort ne prenne le contrôle total de l'Angleterre. Les marques de l'adolescence semblaient avoir à peine quitté ses traits, comme s'il n'avait pas vieilli du tout en cinq ans. Ce qui était physiquement vrai. À l'intérieur, Harry semblait marqué par le temps, comme s'il avait vieilli trop vite et avait vu trop de choses horribles pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

Draco se rapprocha tout près de la cellule, à quelques centimètres à peine des barreaux, et Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste menaçant, ce qui était également bon signe. Malgré la faim, il n'avait pas encore sombré en frénésie et possédait encore assez de ses capacités de réflexion pour comprendre que cela aurait été inutile.

Retroussant sa manche gauche et se saisissant de sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean de sa main droite, il regarda Harry un instant avec un sérieux implacable. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui fichait la trouille, mais c'était la seule solution. Il avait décidé de relâcher Harry, et à présent il fallait qu'il paye le prix de son indécision. Relâcher Harry ainsi aurait été aussi contreproductif que de lui tatouer une cible dans le dos il se jetterait sur le premier moldu venu et quelqu'un de moins compréhensif que Draco ne tarderait pas à lui mettre la main au collier.

-Harry, je vais te faire boire mon sang, mais je te préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la manière forte si tu t'emportes, entendu ? » Fit-il, forçant sa voix à demeurer aussi inflexible que possible parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air faible devant Harry Potter et aussi parce que montrer sa peur à un vampire était la chose la plus idiote à faire.

Harry ne répondit rien, bien-sûr, se contenant de pencher la tête de l'autre côté, comme une sorte d'animal en cage. Et c'était ce dont Harry avait l'air, en cet instant : un animal. Et un animal dangereux, un prédateur, indéniablement. Draco avait beau avoir chassé des vampires depuis des années maintenant, il lui était impossible de réprimer ce frisson qui courait le long de son épine dorsale, se faisant l'effet d'être un agneau sans défense devant un loup affamé face à ce regard profond.

Draco expira lentement, comme pour se calmer et se donner du courage, avant de tendre son poignet gauche à travers les barreaux de la cellule, sa main droite agrippée sur sa baguette désormais pointée sur le vampire. Ce n'était qu'une maigre défense – il y avait peu de choses que la magie pouvait faire à un vampire, mais elle lui permettrait de désarçonner momentanément d'un éclair de lumière vive le vampire si jamais Harry se laissait aller un peu trop.

Harry se saisit aussitôt du poignet offert, enserrant ses doigts autour de l'avant-bras, mais sans brusquerie. Toute son attention semblait à présent sur le poignet qu'il tenait et il approcha ses lèvres pâles du pouls battant sans un dernier coup d'œil à Draco qui arborait à présent une expression incertaine. _Trop tard pour reculer maintenant. _Il nepouvaits'empêcher de se demander s'il ne venait pas de faire la plus belle connerie de sa vie.

Harry _sentait_ son pouls, les yeux fermés, comme l'on respire un parfum sur son poignet. Ses lèvres et ses mains étaient glacées. Puis, les paupières toujours closes, il ouvrit largement la mâchoire avant de la refermer presque délicatement sur la chaire tendre, ses longs crocs glissant avec une aisance surprenante, touchant directement la veine à l'intérieur.

Draco eut une grimace expectative, mais la douleur à laquelle il s'était attendu ne vint pas. Au contraire, alors que le vampire se mit à boire, les mouvements de sa gorge tandis qu'il déglutissait clairement visibles, une douce chaleur des plus agréables se répandit en lui, avec pour épicentre son poignet.

Bien sûr, le blond savait que la morsure d'un vampire pouvait être aussi bien intensément douloureuse que plaisante. Il n'avait jamais été mordu auparavant, pas même par accident, mais ce fait n'était pas exactement un secret. Néanmoins, il s'était vaguement attendu à ce que la morsure soit douloureuse peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de Harry après tout, et que Potter le détestait, surtout qu'il était dans cet état par la faute de Draco.

Il jeta un regard sur sa main droite et s'aperçut soudain qu'elle s'était mise à trembler légèrement sur sa baguette. Il se força à raffermir sa prise et reporta son attention sur le brun. Son estomac fit comme un double saut dans son ventre lorsque son regard croisa celui du brun qui le fixait à présent avec une intensité à couper le souffle. Il enserrait toujours la main et l'avant-bras de Draco, ses canines plongées dans son poignet, buvant à présent de lentes gorgées qui envoyaient de délicieuses vagues brûlantes dans tout le corps du blond, réchauffant jusqu'à la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses. C'était très... agréable.

Cela dura quelques minutes, Harry buvait lentement et malgré la faim qui avait été cruellement présente un instant auparavant, il ne semblait pas pressé d'en finir. Lorsqu'il termina enfin, et qu'il retira ses crocs, laissant deux petits trous dans la chair sensible, il semblait à nouveau totalement maître de lui même. Des volutes rouges dansaient toujours dans ses orbes vertes dû au fait qu'il venait tout juste de s'abreuver, mais son regard avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité. Et là où une faim bordée de folie avait pu être lue quelques minutes auparavant, une sorte d'incompréhension mêlée de curiosité y était désormais présente.

Seulement là, lorsque Harry retira sa prise, Draco se rendit-il enfin compte que sa tête lui tournait très légèrement et qu'il avait baissé sa baguette inconsciemment, son bras droit pendant inutilement à ses côtés. Il eut un mouvement de recul, désarçonné et son poignet glissa des mains du brun. Il se sentait faible et c'était une sensation étrange quoique légitime il venait de donner beaucoup de sang.

Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti par la morsure résonnait encore en lui, le réchauffant comme de douces vagues apaisantes, et il se sentait curieusement calme.

Il se remit debout, s'étant accroupi afin de faciliter les choses pour Harry, et le monde tangua légèrement durant une fraction de seconde.

-Malefoy ? »

Draco reporta son regard sur le vampire, sans un mot.

-Je, hum... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » Demanda le brun d'une voix incertaine.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas... Il le prenait vraiment pour un simple bâtard sans cœur, songea Draco. Non pas qu'il ne lui ait jamais donné matière à penser autrement...

Draco parcourut d'un regard quelque peu hagard l'étude qui baignait dans le doux soleil, les meubles de bois vernis reflétant la lumière d'un éclat magnifique.

-Draco. » Appela Harry d'une voix ferme afin d'attirer son attention à nouveau sur lui.

Le manque de réactivité du blond ne l'étonnait pas outre-mesure, c'était une réaction courante, il avait vraiment bu beaucoup. Les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui et Harry demanda doucement, sincèrement curieux :

-À quoi tu pensais en faisant ça... ? »

Bonne question, pensa aussitôt Draco, ne pouvait empêcher un sourire amusé de glisser sur ses lèvres. Il vit le regard perplexe de Harry qui ne semblait pas saisir le caractère amusant de tout cela, et Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de se détourner à nouveau et de se diriger vers la porte, ignorant Harry qui l'appela à nouveau, et par son prénom s'il-vous-plait. Il était fatigué et avait mal à la tête. Potter pouvait attendre.

Assis dans son fauteuil le plus confortable – celui en cuir naturel à côté de la cheminée –, un verre de whisky à la main, Draco fixait l'âtre vide d'un air absent, repensant aux événements qui avaient pris place une semaine auparavant.

Les choses avaient un côté flou, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait été réel et comme si Harry n'avait pas été enfermé dans la cellule de l'étude pendant presque quatre jours.

Une semaine depuis que tout était 'fini', qu'il avait laissé Harry partir, et une semaine qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser, se remémorant les événements dans une boucle infernale. Le brun avait eu l'air de ne pas pouvoir y croire, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que Draco ne change brusquement d'avis et se jette sur lui, lorsqu'il avait fait disparaître les barreaux de la cellule d'un coup de baguette et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était libre – ce qui avait été un affreux mensonge, puisque Harry ne serait jamais un homme libre en Angleterre avec Voldemort au pouvoir.

Draco finit son verre d'un trait, le goût délicieux du whisky brûlant sa gorge et parvenant à le détendre comme peu de choses le pouvaient. Il se resservit et posa son verre sur la table veilleuse à ses côtés, jetant un coup d'œil navré à la bouteille de Chivas dont le niveau baissait dangereusement bien qu'il l'ait ouverte une heure auparavant.

La nuit était bien avancée, mais Draco n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué. Il comptait bien passer la nuit avec son Chivas avant de s'écrouler dans son lit.

Parfait. Une nouvelle soirée dans la vie fantastique de Draco Malefoy, songea-t-il sombrement avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de whisky pour chasser ses pensées moroses – ce qui ne fonctionnait pas toujours, mais parvenait généralement à atténuer son degré d'attention jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'ait d'importance.

Il avait continué de travailler avec un enthousiasme amoindri. Il avait dû faire quelques sauts au ministère également et y avait rencontré Nott qui travaillait là comme langue de plomb. Nott lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant et signe que le masque de Draco n'était pas si infaillible que cela – surtout que Nott n'était pas des plus observateurs et que lui et Draco se côtoyaient à peine ces temps-ci.

Il oscilla le verre dans sa main, contemplant les reflets chauds et dorés du liquide dans le verre ciselé quand une voix interrompit inopinément le silence parfait, lui faisant manquer de laisser tomber son whisky qu'il agrippa à la dernière seconde.

-Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus difficile d'entrer... »

La respiration de Draco se coupa immédiatement, son ventre se nouant aussitôt et ses épaules à présent aussi rigides que celles d'une statue de sel. La voix provenait de derrière lui, mais il n'avait nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

-Compte tenu qu'il s'agit de la maison d'un chasseur et tout ça, bien sûr... »

-Mes... invités... essayent généralement d'en _sortir _plutôt que d'y _entrer_... » Répondit Draco d'une voix lente, gagnant un petit rire de la part de l'autre.

Il se força à respirer normalement et posa son verre sur la petite table ronde sans se retourner.

-Que me vaut le plaisir, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il non sans sarcasme, insistant sur son prénom.

L'ancien Gryffondor se déplaça silencieusement, avec la grâce de ceux de son espèce et arriva dans son champ de vision, prenant place dans l'autre fauteuil vide sans attendre d'y être invité.

-Chivas ? » Observa Harry avec un petit geste de la tête appréciateur.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Et bien mieux dans ma réserve, Potter... Mais... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et agita sa baguette d'un petit coup pour faire apparaître un verre qu'il tendit au brun désormais assis en face de lui.

-...Ce soir un verre de Chivas fera l'affaire. » Termina t-il en regardant calmement le brun, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans le fait que celui qui avait été l'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort, devenu vampire contre toute attente, ne soit tranquillement assis dans son salon à partager un verre de whisky avec lui.

-Un verre ? » Demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil réprobateur à la bouteille déjà à moitié vide. « Une bouteille plutôt tu veux dire... »

-Ha, je comprends la raison pour laquelle tu es venu maintenant... » Fit Draco d'un ton léger en portant son verre à ses lèvres presque pour défier le brun. « Me faire la leçon, bien sûr. »

Harry eut une petite moue amusée, découvrant légèrement ses dents dont les canines avaient une taille presque normale à présent. Presque.

-Hm, non, le vice de la boisson est quelque chose que je ne me permets pas de critiquer chez quiconque... »

Draco le regarda, vaguement amusé à son tour, et la bizarrerie de la situation lui sauta au yeux comme un diable hors de sa boite. Il demeurait incroyablement calme, mais reportait la faute sur le whisky qu'il buvait plutôt que sur ses nerfs d'aciers.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau, laissant son regard se balader sur la grande bibliothèque du mur opposé. « Un besoin de vengeance ? Si tu comptes me tuer, rien ne t'en empêche... » Continua-t-il avec un ton sarcastique qui n'avait pas de son mordant ordinaire.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, choqué par l'attitude de Draco. Il avait dit cela comme s'il plaisantait, mais sa manière d'agir suggérait qu'il y avait un certain sérieux dans ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Comme si la vie n'avait qu'une importance minime à ses yeux.

À nouveau, la tristesse et la solitude de blond sauta aux yeux de Harry. Elles lui étaient déjà apparues lorsqu'il avait été enfermé dans cette maudite cellule, même si alors il n'avait pas été tout à fait capable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui semblait _différent_ chez Draco.

-Inquiet de la présence d'un vampire chez toi, Draco ? » Rétorqua Harry d'une voix légère, prenant une gorgée du liquide ambré dans son verre.

L'alcool ne l'affectait que très légèrement depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire, peinant à passer dans son sang. En fait Harry aurait bien pu boire toute la bouteille sans en ressentir les effets, mais il n'empêchait qu'il appréciait le goût chaud du whisky sur ses papilles et la chaleur dans sa gorge.

Draco lui jeta un regard en coin équivoque, comme si l'idée qu'il fusse inquiet par la présence d'un vampire fut tout à fait ridicule. En réalité, et Harry était sûr que Draco en était conscient, le blond n'aurait aucune chance s'il désirait le tuer. La dernière fois, le chasseur avait certes été armé de manière spécifique à mettre sa cible hors-jeu. Mais dans une situation d'égal à égal, un humain n'avait aucune chance contre un vampire.

Ce qui laissait le brun songeur quant à la volonté de vivre de Draco qui n'avait même pas mis la moindre protection anti-vampire autour de sa maison.

Harry termina son verre d'un trait et se leva, sentant le regard gris accompagner son mouvement. En un éclair flou il fut derrière le fauteuil de Draco qui n'avait pas cillé et se pencha vers le blond, son souffle éraflant son oreille.

-Te tuer n'est pas dans mes intentions, Draco. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de se pencher davantage et de faire parcourir son souffle sur le haut de sa mâchoire. « Mais je peux faire ça... »

Harry se surprit à penser que les cheveux incroyablement blonds de Draco avaient l'air aussi doux que de la soie et la brusque envie d'y plonger la main le saisit.

Ses lèvres étaient à présent à quelques millimètres seulement du cou pâle du chasseur et ses canines le démangeaient doucement. Revenir chez Malefoy avait été un coup de tête un peu fou, mais à présent il ne comptait pas reculer. Il y avait quelque chose chez le blond qui l'intriguait et l'attirait comme une lumière hypnotise un insecte.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Draco ne le repousse brusquement en le sentant si proche de sa jugulaire, mais il n'eut pas même un battement de cil. Merlin, est-ce qu'il était vraiment un _chasseur _?

Prenant son manque de réaction comme un signe d'encouragement, Harry plongea enfin ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté afin d'exposer davantage sa gorge. Son cou était long et pâle, et vraiment magnifique.

La respiration de l'ancien Serpentard tressauta soudainement et Harry chuchota doucement pour le calmer.

-Détends-toi... » Murmura-t-il, sous souffle balayant toujours sa gorge gracieuse. « Je te promets que tu vas apprécier... »

Harry s'assit sur l'un des coudes du fauteuil, faisant à présent pratiquement face à Draco qui demeurait toujours aussi passif, semblait décidé à s'abandonner au bon vouloir du vampire.

Le brun posa enfin ses lèvres froides contre la peau offerte devant lui, faisant naitre un léger frisson à son contact avant de se mettre à lécher studieusement la zone, apparemment peu pressé de le mordre.

La sensation était étrange mais pas déplaisante pour Draco qui ferma les yeux, bercé par la chaleur de l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines et la présence tout contre lui du vampire.

La salive devait avoir un effet anesthésique sans aucun doute, car Draco ne s'en rendit même pas compte lorsque les crocs de Harry pénètrent la peau délicate de sa gorge, et tout ce dont il fut conscient d'éprouver fut l'incroyable vague de plaisir qui l'irradia depuis son cou jusque dans tout son corps.

Si la morsure à son poignet avait été simplement agréable, cette morsure dans son cou était foutrement incroyable. Harry se mit à boire lentement, bougeant doucement contre lui, ses canines entrant et sortant de temps à autre dans, semblait-il, l'unique but de lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Malgré lui, Draco émit un léger gémissement, et ne parvint pas même à éprouver un semblant de honte tant son cerveau était présentement court-circuité d'une extase pure. Rester insensible aurait été tout bonnement impossible.

Bordel, quand Harry avait dit qu'il apprécierait il n'avait pas menti.

Draco posa sa main sur la nuque de Harry, comme dans une requête muette de ne pas s'arrêter, même si ses gémissements étaient plus qu'équivoques. '_La morsure peut être plaisante_' lui avait-on dit lors de sa formation de chasseur ? Bon sang, à ce point là ça n'était même pas un euphémisme mais un foutu mensonge : ça n'était pas seulement plaisant mais quasiment orgasmique. Il avait l'impression que tous ses nerfs étaient en feu et que ses veines étaient emplies de lave, son corps comme parcouru de petits chocs électriques à mesure que Harry déglutissait son sang.

D'ailleurs, son excitation n'était pas que psychologique, et une certaine partie de son anatomie qui le suppliait pour qu'on lui prête un peu plus d'attention était particulièrement réveillée un peu plus bas.

Harry délogea enfin ses canines et lécha un instant la blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger, autant pour anesthésier toute douleur que pour arrêter le saignement avant de se redresser légèrement et de regarder Draco dans les yeux. Son regard était à nouveau rouge, mais possédait une intensité différente que lorsqu'il avait été affamé. Là, il semblait avoir faim, mais de quelque chose d'autre, ça n'était pas la soif de sang qui habitait ses yeux. Draco ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard, comme envoûté. Il était sous l'influence directe du vampire, il le savait parfaitement, et s'en fichait encore plus.

-Ton sang est _délicieux__, _Draco. » Murmura Harry, son visage incroyablement proche du sien.

-Oui ? »Demanda Draco sans raison particulièrement, sa voix légèrement étranglée dans sa gorge.

-Oh oui... » Souffla Harry en réduisant dramatiquement l'écart entre eux, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Automatiquement, Draco entrouvrit ses lèvres, autorisant le vampire à approfondir le baiser et goûtant ainsi son propre sang dans la bouche du brun.

Alors qu'il s'était rapproché, Draco sentit soudain Harry coller son bassin contre lui, et réalisa que l'autre n'était pas non plus resté physiquement insensible à leur activité.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, le vampire glissa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Draco, posant sa paume d'une manière innocente qui donnait envie à Draco de trépigner d'impatience.

Harry rompit le baiser et se recula de quelques centimètres pour observer l'expression frustrée du blond, un petit sourire taquin pour le narguer, devinant avec justesse l'état dans lequel le chasseur se trouvait.

Devant le petit sourire supérieur qu'il arborait, le regard de Draco se fendit et une expression prédatrice se peignit sur ses traits par dessus son plaisir, décidé à ne pas laisser la main haute au vampire. Il entama un léger mouvement rythmique, frottant directement sa hanche contre l'aine de Harry, et fut aussitôt récompensé quand les paupières de celui-ci se fermèrent et qu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer le son coincé dans sa gorge.

Le visage pâle et dénué de la moindre imperfection du brun était à présent tiré par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, et il émit un léger grognement malgré lui, une main crispée dans le dos de Draco, tandis que l'autre reposait toujours sur son désir. Il était absolument magnifique, réalisa le blond qui se demanda comment une telle évidence avait pu lui sauter aux yeux auparavant. Et il ne parlait pas de ses traits parfaits ou de ses cheveux noir corbeau qui voilaient son front en mèches rebelles. Non, cette expression d'extase qui peignait ses traits tandis que Draco se frottait contre son membre tendu à travers son pantalon... c'était ça qui faisait de brun le plus désirable des tableaux.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, qui avaient partiellement repris leur couleur d'origine et paraissaient à présent à des émeraudes couvertes de sang son regard voilé d'un désir non feint pour le blond.

Sa main droite toujours posée sur l'entre-jambe se mut soudain, ouvrant le pantalon avec aisance, et se fut au tour de Draco de fermer les yeux avec force lorsque les doigts de l'autre trouvèrent son membre gorgée, le caressant doucement dans sa paume.

Draco comprit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à ce traitement, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance – tant que le vampire ne s'arrêtait pas, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Il rouvrit les yeux, désireux de voir Harry tandis qu'il lui procurait autant de plaisir, et répondit avec feu au baiser passionné qui s'ensuivit.

Décidé à rendre la pareille, Draco déboutonna le pantalon du brun afin de lui laisser un accès plus libre, et accueillit dans son poing la virilité déjà humide du vampire, lui appliquant le même rythme que celui que Harry lui prodiguait.

Bientôt, le salon fut empli d'un concert de halètements de plus en plus rapides, entrecoupés de gémissements impatients.

Draco remercia le ciel que Harry ne fut pas d'humeur à le faire attendre, et alors que leur cadence s'accélérait en même temps, il sentit les hanches du vampire tressauter d'une manière incontrôlable, poussant avec force son membre contre sa paume.

Il semblait à deux doigts de partir et, sans que Draco ne s'y attende, la bouche du vampire tomba à nouveau sur son cou et le mordit puissamment avec une force qui faillit faire perdre la tête au blond tant c'était bon.

Draco ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir avant que son corps ne se tende subitement

et qu'il ne se libère enfin dans un râle. Harry sentit sa propre libération le dévaster de l'intérieur comme un tsunami de sensations extatiques, et délogea ses canines, se joignant au chasseur lorsqu'il poussa un long soupir satisfait, les traits déformés par le plaisir.

Ressentant encore les effets de l'orgasme qu'il venait de connaître, Draco répondit avec lenteur au baiser que Harry lui donnait, se sentant incroyablement fatigué. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même tandis qu'il sentait le vampire nettoyer sa plaie au cou, cajolant sa gorge de sa langue chaude. Il ignorait si cela était dû à l'alcool qu'il avait bu ou s'il s'agissait simplement d'une fatigue post-orgasmique, mais il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu dormir un siècle.

-Harry... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, les paupières aussi lourdes que du plomb.

Il était si fatigué... Mais il ne voulait pas que le vampire parte...

-Chhh... » Souffla le brun dans son oreille, caressant avec douceur les cheveux du blond et donnant envie à ce dernier de ronronner.

Il ne fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour que Draco ne tombe enfin endormi sombrant dans le sommeil le plus paisible qu'il n'avait eu depuis des années.

Pratiquement une dizaine d'heures plus tard, lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, parfaitement reposé et serein, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Et tout n'aurait pu être qu'un rêve si les preuves de la veille dans son pantalon n'avaient été si parlantes.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	2. Partie 2

_Auteur: Elbée_

_Beta-lectrice: Cassie-chan Black_

_Rating: M _

_Warning: Slash vampire-fic _

_Couple: HarryxDraco_

_Comme promis voici la deuxième et dernière partie de ce two-shot ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Merci pour vos reviews, les réponses se trouvent dans mon forum ffnet – cliquez sur mon pseudo:) _

_Cette histoire fait au total un peu plus de 40 pages word (écrite en une semaine pile poil -sans la beta-correction ^^), et je me suis vraiment bien amusée à l'écrire c'était une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête... Merci à ceux qui auront lu ! Et sur-ce je vous dis à bientôt sur ffnet !_

* * *

><p><strong>A One-Way Ticket<strong>

**Deuxième partie**

* * *

><p>Quand ses lèvres touchèrent à nouveau celles du blond collé à lui, Harry ferma les yeux, l'impression que son cerveau flottait sur un nuage à des kilomètres de la terre ferme ne le quittant pas.<p>

Draco avait enfoui une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'autre passée derrière son cou et sentir la chaleur de son corps pressé contre lui était une sensation absolument grisante qui faisait tourner la tête de Harry comme le plus délicieux des alcools.

Son besoin de posséder le blond, prenant naissance à la plus profonde racine de ses instincts vampiriques , était particulièrement puissant, lui donnant envie de mordre sans plus attendre le chasseur qui semblait totalement abandonné à lui.

Présentement, Draco était collé dos au mur, pressé contre le brun, les yeux fermés et les cheveux ébouriffés, répondant à son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait, émettant de faibles gémissements de temps à autres.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que sa conscience ne le dévore sur place en retournant voir Draco, mais jusqu'à présent, il s'était gardé de trop réfléchir une méthode efficace quoi que risquée qui avait fait cependant ses preuves.

Trois nuits avaient passé depuis la dernière fois que Harry avait vu Draco et avait bu son sang avant de le caresser intimement... Il avait hésité avant d'y retourner, mais finalement son envie avait gagné la bataille contre sa raison, et le voilà qu'il était à nouveau chez Malefoy, en train de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, son corps bouillonnant de sensations intenses et incontrôlables.

Si le goût addictif du sang du chasseur était en lui-même une bonne raison de revenir le voir, les choses n'étaient regrettablement pas aussi claires et limpides, et ça n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Harry avait brûlé d'envie de revenir chez Malefoy, résistant pendant trois longues nuits avant de céder en dépit du bon sens.

Cela était d'autant plus frustrant pour Harry, car il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui le poussait si inconditionnellement à vouloir voir le blond. S'il avait pu se dire qu'il ne désirait que boire son sang, et voir même tirer quelque réconfort physique de leur entrevue, les choses auraient certainement été beaucoup plus simples pour le vampire. Il avait fini par arriver à la conclusion qu'il était simplement intrigué par le blond et qu'il voulait – de manière tout à fait légitime s'était-il dit– en savoir un peu plus sur lui, avant que les choses ne retournent à la normale et que l'ancien Serpentard cesse enfin de hanter ses pensées. Il lui semblait que même lorsque Draco ne désirait plus l'ennuyer volontairement, il y parvenait tout de même.

Après tout, son envie de voir le blond devait être explicable Draco avait été une des personnes de son entourage dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie à présent, l'époque où ils avaient été élèves à Poudlard. Le fait qu'il paraissait avoir autant changé, condescendant alors et silencieux aujourd'hui, nourrissait une curiosité irrépressible en Harry.

Et puis, que ce fut parce que Harry avait toujours voulu effacer le malheur des autres ou parce que la misère appelle la misère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir troublé par cette expression de tristesse constamment présente dans les yeux gris métallique de Malefoy. Comme s'il jugeait que son existence n'avait plus qu'une importance marginale et que la vie ne lui apportait plus suffisamment pour qu'il puisse être heureux.

Alors oui, peut-être tout cela venait simplement de leur solitude mutuelle et de la tristesse qu'ils partageaient, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Le blond l'attirait, et les soupirs qui sortaient de sa gorge tandis qu'il l'embrassait était comme la plus enivrante des musiques à ses oreilles.

Il s'était reculé, mais d'une simple pression sur sa nuque, Malefoy le rapprocha à nouveau de lui, mordillant délicieusement sur sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de laisser un bleu sur les lèvres du brun si celui-ci n'avait pas bénéficié d'un rythme de guérison accéléré.

Draco descendit sa main le long du dos du vampire et la posa sur ses fesses, en profitant pour coller son bassin au sien, constatant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état d'excitation. Ce qui était agréable mais guère surprenant compte tenu de l'intensité des baisers passionnés qu'ils échangeaient depuis quelques... secondes, minutes, heures ?

Les choses étaient rapidement devenues floues après qu'il n'ait réalisé que Potter était à nouveau entré chez lui. Depuis leur dernière 'rencontre', il s'était demandé si le vampire reviendrait, ou s'il avait assez satisfait sa soif de curiosité et de sang pour qu'il ne le revoit plus jamais. Il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire quelle que fut l'issue, mais une partie de lui-même avait réellement désiré revoir l'ancien Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas où tout cela les mènerait – c'était dangereux, illogique et très stupide – , mais c'était foutrement bon.

Il ferma ses yeux et bascula la tête, son crâne touchant légèrement le mur derrière lui, savourant les délicieux picotements d'anticipation qui parcouraient sa gorge alors que Harry léchait à présent la zone avec dévotion.

La cuisse du brun s'inséra stratégiquement entre ses jambes légèrement écartées, son corps toujours pressé intimement contre le sien, les repoussant un peu plus et en profitant pour stimuler délicieusement son membre tendu dans son pantalon. Cela combiné aux légères succions qu'il appliquait au côté de sa gorge, et Draco avait l'impression d'avoir pris de la drogue, comme si tout était plus fort et plus vif que d'ordinaire.

-Aaaah ! » Ne put s'empêcher de crier le blond lorsque les crocs effilés pénètrent enfin la peau délicate de son cou, entrant sans effort et appuyant comme sur un bouton invisible à l'intérieur de sa gorge qui produisait des éclairs de plaisirs incontrôlables.

Il avait l'impression qu'un courant électrique le parcourait désormais de la tête aux pieds, et il se mit à caresser fébrilement les cheveux du vampire de sa main gauche qui était restée logée dans les épis ébènes, comme pour l'encourager à ne jamais s'arrêter.

Harry ne cessait pas ses délicieux mouvements un peu plus bas, usant sa cuisse et sa hanche d'une façon aussi indécente qu'efficace, mais malheureusement il s'arrêta de boire bien trop rapidement au goût de Draco qui soupira de manière audible lorsque l'autre retira ses crocs, manquant de gémir tant le manque de stimulation sur sa gorge se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Harry lécha la blessure un instant, avant de se reculer légèrement de manière à ce que son visage soit en face du sien. Draco plongea ses yeux voilés par le plaisir dans le regard rouge du vampire et y lut une tendresse inattendue qui fit manquer à son cœur un battement.

-Harry... Où va-t-on comme ça ? » Murmura-t-il, ses yeux se fermant brusquement alors que l'autre venait de poser sa main directement sur la bosse dans son pantalon.

Le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor s'assombrit de désir et un sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres.

-Dans ta chambre ? » Répondit-il avec malice.

Malefoy rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, vaguement agacé par la manière évidente dont Harry venait d'éviter de répondre à la véritable question, mais surtout incroyablement excité par la promesse de sa voix basse qui transperçait son impatience.

Il hocha la tête, toujours embrumé par le désir qui agissait plus puissamment qu'une drogue sur son cerveau, et mena Harry jusqu'à sa chambre où se trouvait un large lit double.

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit, aussitôt poussé sur le dos par Harry qui se mit au dessus de lui, le surplombant légèrement tandis qu'il le découvrait de ses mains tout en l'embrassant avec une passion qui les laissa tous deux pantelants, même si techniquement le brun n'avait plus réellement de besoin physique de respirer.

Un pic d'excitation parcourut Draco quand il réalisa que cette nuit, les choses iraient plus loin que la dernière fois. Si cette pensée aurait dû le terrifier, elle eut en fait la réaction opposée et il sentit son érection faire un léger soubresaut.

Ses doigts voletèrent le long du col de la chemise de Harry, avant de s'aventurer à défaire les boutons, révélant à chaque seconde qui passait un peu plus de la peau pâle du torse de l'autre. Que ce fut dû au vampirisme ou à cause du fait qu'il ait été sportif de son vivant, Harry n'avait rien à envier aux modèles, pensa Draco tandis qu'il caressait de la paume de ses mains le torse finement musclé du vampire qui entreprenait de le débarrasser de sa chemise à son tour. Lui-même s'était considérablement étoffé depuis qu'il était devenu chasseur, mais il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la peau offerte devant lui.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent dans le dos du brun, haletant de délice tandis que leur peau se touchait à présent sans qu'aucun vêtement n'entrave leur contact, leurs corps bougeant toujours au rythme des mouvements réguliers de leurs bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Il pivota ses épaules, se contrebalançant sur son genoux afin de retourner Harry et de se trouver au dessus de lui. En toute honnêteté, il adorait cette sorte d'agressivité et d'impatience qu'avait montré Harry jusque lors, mais il ne comptait certainement pas rester là allongé sur le lit comme une vulgaire poupée.

Le brun poussa un léger grognement, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, visiblement cherchant la gorge du blond, Draco effectua un petit mouvement, mettant ainsi son cou hors de la portée du vampire.

Harry poussa un léger feulement, lui montrant ses crocs par la même occasion d'un geste qui n'avait cependant rien de menaçant. L'éclat d'impatience dans ses yeux vert mêlé de rouge était néanmoins bien lisible.

-Impressionnant Potter. » Fit Draco sans se démonter, son souffle toujours haletant.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de désir et Harry se trouva absolument captivé par ce regard qui était si différent de l'expression de solitude qu'avait arboré Draco auparavant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un nouveau cri d'impatience. _Il voulait vraiment Draco, et maintenant si possible. _L'envie de le mordre se faisait à nouveau incroyablement puissante, et c'était comme si ses crocs le démangeaient de l'intérieur.

Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, pratiquement incapable de résister à ses instincts inflexibles. Son mouvement fut cependant coupé net par la main de Draco qui l'avait saisit fermement à un endroit stratégique de chaque côté de sa mâchoire. Le blond haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour lui demander s'il se souvenait à qui il avait affaire au juste. Forcement, c'était bien sa veine que Draco fut un chasseur, songea Harry. Apparemment il semblait décidé à le rendre fou.

Draco savait que si Harry le mordait, sa volonté aurait à nouveau la même consistance que de la gelée, et ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était parfaitement conscient du rapport qu'entretenaient la majorité des vampires avec le sexe, mais même s'il n'était pas contre à le fait que Harry domine leurs ébats, il se fourrait en revanche le doigt dans l'œil s'il s'attendait à ce que Draco se transforme en midinette facile.

Le brun eut une faible grimace, toujours malade d'impatience. Les yeux gris qui l'observaient toujours parurent s'attendrir, comme s'il comprenait la douleur de son envie intense et Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Les mouvements de leurs hanches étaient toujours réguliers, causant des frictions de plus délicieuses, mais Draco commençait à se lasser de leurs pantalons qui devenaient réellement gênants. Il entreprit de débarrasser Harry de sa ceinture, aussitôt aidé par celui-ci, ses doigts se mêlant aux siens sans qu'ils ne cessèrent d'échanger des baisers passionnés, leurs souffles brûlants se mêlant dans un concert de soupirs lascifs, comme incapables d'en avoir assez l'un de l'autre.

Bientôt ils se touchaient à même la peau, leurs mains courant sur la peau de l'autre, caressant et griffant sans cesse, leurs érections se frottant et s'entre-choquant de la plus délicieuses de manière, les faisant soupirer et gémir de délice.

Harry, dont les yeux avaient à présent complètement viré au rouge, posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur le pouls carotidien de Draco, les laissant là dans une question muette. Le blond pouvait sentir les légers tremblements qui parcouraient le corps du vampire, comme si l'impatience qu'il avait était pratiquement trop forte pour qu'il puisse se retenir bien longtemps. À vrai dire, Draco était plus qu'impressionné par la force de la volonté de Harry. Mais il y avait des choses que même le vampirisme ne pouvait changer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du vampire et pencha ostensiblement son cou dans une invitation explicite qui fut aussitôt suivie de la sensation extraordinaire d'une paire de canines effilées pénétrant sa gorge dans une lenteur exquise.

Draco eut l'impression qu'il perdait littéralement l'esprit durant quelques secondes, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente et totalement abandonné au vampire qui l'avait à nouveau retourné et le tenait dans ses bras, un bras passé autour de ses hanches et son autre main berçant sa tête.

À l'évidence, il buvait davantage pour le réconfort et le plaisir que cela lui apportait plutôt que par besoin de se nourrir. Il ne but pas beaucoup, et lorsqu'il retira ses crocs, la sensation d'étourdissement que ressentait Draco n'avait rien avoir avec la perte de sang.

Harry trouva à nouveau ses lèvres, mais son baiser n'avait rien de dominateur et était lent, laissant le temps à Draco de redescendre un peu du nuage sur lequel il flottait agréablement, son regard légèrement vitreux, voilé par l'extase qu'il ressentait.

Il se laissa faire, toujours porté par une douce vague de chaleur, lorsque Harry le poussa sur son dos, l'embrassant toujours, tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps, provoquant de délicieux frissons de délices répétition à chacune de ses caresses.

-Aaaah Harry... » Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer avec fièvre quand il sentit la main droite du brun s'approcher de ses fesses, l'autre main enfouie dans ses cheveux.

Le vampire poussa un faible grognement et fit glisser sa main gauche le long de la mâchoire de Draco, relevant son menton et l'invitant à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Draco entrouvrit ses paupières closes et l'expression qu'il vit dans le regard rubis du brun le laissa sans voix. Le désir brûlait littéralement dans les orbes rouges qui le plantaient sur place, comme si son désir brûlant avait été un harpon dans son cœur qui l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. À nouveau il frissonna, incapable de réprimer la preuve physique du désir pour le vampire qui le parcourait sans cesse, le suppliant de céder à ses besoins.

Harry fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, avec une expression affamée incroyablement attrayante, et Draco ferma à nouveau les yeux lorsque la main du vampire se mit à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses de la plus délicieuse des manière, ouvrant du même coup ses jambes comme pour l'inviter à poursuivre sa douce torture.

Si le chasseur pensait être en train de perdre la raison, Harry, lui, avait l'impression qu'il était déjà devenu fou, consumé par son besoin oppressant de faire Draco sien.

Il avait connu d'autres hommes et d'autres femmes auparavant, mais jamais rien ne s'était un tant soit peu approché de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, caressant Draco intimement, une main entre ses cuisses et l'autre à nouveau enroulée autour de son érection, s'attirant de délicieux gémissements d'impatience et d'abandon.

Draco avait à nouveau les yeux clos et mordillait sa lèvres inférieure, ses traits tirés par l'extase tandis que quelques mèches blondes voilaient son front et ses tempes. Il était magnifique. Et Harry voulait qu'il soit à lui il en avait besoin, et il avait soudain l'impression qu'il aurait pu mourir malgré son immortalité si le blond avait décidé de partir à cet instant.

Mais bien sûr, l'idée de partir était à mille lieues de l'esprit de Draco qui ne vivait plus que pour les mains qui touchaient son membre tendu et caressaient la peau délicieusement sensible de ses cuisses, se rapprochant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt plus téméraire que les autres ne décide de taquiner son entrée.

Draco se cambra automatiquement, désirant plus et se sentant incroyablement frustré que le doigt ne le pénètre pas aussitôt. Il releva la tête pour regarder le vampire et lui jeta un regard assassin que le plaisir dédramatisait considérablement, ayant envie d'arracher son petit sourire amusé à Harry qui le fixait, son regard empli d'une taquinerie cruelle.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourcil haussé et son sourire s'accentuant devant le regard fiévreux d'impatience et de colère que lui envoyait le blond.

-Tu sais que ton regard _pétille_ quand tu es en colère ? » Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille. « Même du temps de Poudlard, je trouvais ça... magnifique. »

Draco ne put répliquer car au même moment, Harry fit entrer son doigt dans la chaleur du corps offert à lui, et ce que le blond avait sur le bout de la langue se mourut en un sifflement de plaisir.

Un pic de douleur monta en lui quand Harry ajouta un second doigt, étirant son passage avec précaution. Le vampire semblait néanmoins décidé à prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour que Draco ne sente plus de gène, et les minutes s'égrenant, le blond commença à sentir une sourde chaleur s'installer à chaque mouvement de doigt qu'effectuait l'autre en lui, faisant tout d'abord simplement taire l'inconfort puis le suppliant pour plus.

Lorsque le vampire retira ses doigts, Draco grogna soudain pour la perte de l'agréable chaleur qui montait en lui, mais le pleur dans sa gorge se mourut aussitôt en râle d'excitation quand il sentit le bout du membre tendu et humide de Harry contre son entrée à présent détendue.

Leurs regards se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre, le sang et le métal brûlants l'un pour l'autre, et Draco se trouva incapable de détourner les yeux ni même de fermer les paupières tandis qu'il contemplait de visage de Harry, transformé par l'extase alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui lentement, visiblement luttant pour ne pas le pénétrer brusquement par égard pour Draco. Son regard brillait d'une lueur presque fiévreuse mais lui murmurait de lui faire confiance et en dépit de toute sagesse, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire, s'abandonnant comme il ne s'était jamais abandonné à un autre homme.

Lorsque la douleur de recevoir Harry en lui s'atténua suffisamment, Draco le lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de hanche qui fit trembler le vampire au dessus de lui, et commença une danse folle entre leurs deux corps, leurs respirations laborieuses occasionnellement entrecoupées de halètements et de cris qu'ils n'étaient pas même conscients de pousser.

Harry se redressa légèrement et posa ses mains de chaque côté des hanches du chasseur, fermant les yeux de délice tandis qu'il prenait le blond sous lui avec une lenteur délibérée qu'il ne serait pas capable de maintenir bien plus longtemps, il le savait.

Son changement de position fit soudain cambrer Draco qui poussa un long gémissement à moitié étranglé, ses doigts se crispant durement dans les draps, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement même s'il ne semblait plus rien voir, perdu dans son propre océan de plaisir intense où tout n'était plus que couleurs vives et sensations extrêmes.

Absolument captivé par le tableau magnifique que représentait le blond, Harry réitéra son geste et frappa puissamment dans la prostate du blond d'un coup de hanche un peu plus dur que les autres.

-Aaaaah ! » S'époumona Draco, nageant dans ce qui semblait être de l'extase pure.

Harry recommença encore et encore, faisant véritablement crier Draco qui, paraissait-il, ne connaissait plus aucune restreinte. Harry, la bouche entrouverte et sa respiration rapide, ne quittait pas un instant Draco des yeux tandis que ses mains caressaient les jambes qui s'étaient enroulées autour de lui, semblant le pousser davantage même à l'intérieur du corps tendu dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Ses va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, et il réalisa à quel point il s'était perdu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de ralentir la cadence, désirant toujours plus du corps pâle qui frémissait sous lui.

Progressivement, leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et désespérés, leur besoin de libération atteignant doucement son paroxysme. Sans décélérer sa cadence, Harry se pencha sur le blond pour l'embrasser passionnément, leurs respirations saccadées se mêlant tandis que leur lèvres se découvraient, léchant, suçant et mordillant la peau de l'autre.

Harry fit descendre sa main le long du torse de l'autre, s'attardant un instant sur son estomac avant de refermer son poing sur l'érection humide et chaude du blond qui releva aussitôt la tête avec un glapissement.

Il ne fallut à Draco que quelques courtes minutes de ce traitement pour trouver enfin la libération, le désir s'accumulant et son contrôle épuisé. Son corps fut secoué de délicieux spasmes et sa gorge pleurait des râles d'intense plaisir, ayant presque l'impression que les sensations étaient trop intenses et que son cerveau allait finir par exploser. Harry le suivit presque aussitôt, submergé par la double sensation de sentir le corps de Draco se convulser autour de son membre de la plus exquise des manières, combinée au spectacle de pure débauche qu'il offrait tandis qu'il flottait dans le délice provoqué par son orgasme.

La vision de Harry se fit floue durant quelques instants, ses yeux embrumés par le plaisir clignant sans but, tandis que son corps était parcouru d'une vague électrique plus puissante qu'un ouragan. Il oublia même de respirer durant une minute – ce qui n'avait pas d'importance pour lui – avant d'expirer et d'enserrer Draco dans ses bras, son souffle à nouveau saccadé ayant l'impression que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

Draco était dans le même état, couvert de sueur et inspirant par grandes bouffées comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Harry, qui était tombé sur le blond en dessous de lui, se releva et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de l'embrasser lentement, leurs langues se trouvant à nouveau dans un ballet langoureux qui semblait à présent lascif et peu pressé.

À regret, Harry se retira enfin de la chaleur de Draco et s'allongea à ses cotés, les yeux toujours quelque peu vitreux et la tête toujours dans un autre ciel. Il tourna la tête vers le blond qui avait à présent les yeux à moitié fermés et dont la respiration se faisait à présent plus calme. Hypnotisé par le tableau quasi-angélique qu'offrait Draco, ses cheveux soyeux collés sur sa peau pâle, Harry leva une main qui lui parut soudain étonnamment lourde pour replacer un mèche de cheveux blonds dernière son oreille.

Au même moment, Draco leva lui aussi sa main pour la mettre sur le dos de celle de Harry, la prenant dans la sienne avec douceur afin de la poser sur sa joue.

-Ne pars pas... » Murmura t-il d'une voix empreinte de sommeil sans ouvrir ses yeux déjà clos.

Harry eut un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre et se colla un peu plus contre le corps chaud du chasseur, chuchotant au creux de son oreille :

-Je ne vais nulle part. »

La respiration de Draco se fit profonde et régulière, berçant Harry et l'entrainant à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, blotti dans les bras du chasseur.

* * *

><p>Ce fut très graduellement que Harry reprit conscience, se réveillant de la plus agréable des façons, comme entouré d'un cocon chaud et protecteur. L'odeur de Draco emplissait ses narines et il se sentait protégé d'un tissus de coton chaud et doux qui lui donnait envie de ronronner et de dormir des années durant, sa tête appuyée contre un oreiller moelleux et profond.<p>

Aussi rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la peur panique qui lui saisit instantanément les tripes lorsqu'il entrouvrit enfin ses paupières, tout d'abord avec paresse, puis d'un coup, ses pupilles se dilatant sous la choc et la peur.

Le soleil.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait – la chambre de Draco se rappela-t-il – était partiellement baignée dans cette horrible lumière dorée qui le terrorisait d'une manière irrationnelle. Là, juste à ses pieds, à un mètre à peine, un pan de lumière brillante aussi carré que la fenêtre de laquelle il provenait brillait avec un éclat insolent comme pour narguer son impuissance.

La peur panique qui traversa tout son être le fit sursauter si violent qu'il en perdit brusquement l'équilibre, tombant sans grâce du lit et attrapant au vol le drap que ses main crispées aux jointures blanchies avaient agrippé dans un effort inutile pour se rétablir. Il tomba sur le plancher dans un fracas impressionnant, son corps toujours parcouru de douloureux pics de terreur et il redressa la tête, fixant le bain lumineux qui coupait nettement la chambre en deux avec une haine mêlée de crainte.

Sans lâcher le carré de lumière des yeux il se força à respirer lentement, pour calmer cette peur aussi innée qu'irrationnelle. Tout allait bien les choses auraient pu mal tourner, mais tout allait bien. Le soleil n'allait pas brusquement tourner et il était sauf.

Draco, attiré par le bruit qu'avait causé Harry en tombant, entra dans la chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte et son regard se posa aussitôt sur le forme du vampire à terre dont les yeux grands comme des soucoupes étaient à présent posés sur lui. Draco éclata de rire, incapable de réprimer l'hilarité qu'il ressentait face à la scène, s'attirant le regard courroucé et vexé du brun qui se redressa lentement.

-Ça n'a rien d'amusant... » Maugréa Harry dans sa barbe en s'asseyant sur le lit à l'écart de la lumière, son corps nu uniquement protégé par le drap de lit qu'il avait entraîné dans sa chute. « J'aurais pu mourir... » Ajouta-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

-Oh ne sois pas si mélodramatique, tu veux... Le soleil ne touchera pas le lit avant _des heures_. » Ricana Draco en lui jetant son jean que Harry attrapa au vol, avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'agiter devant les rideaux qui se tirèrent sagement, coupant net le soleil.

Draco était bien évidemment conscient de la peur panique que pouvait provoquer la vue du soleil chez certains vampires elle était d'ailleurs très compréhensible. Une seule milliseconde au contact direct du soleil, et s'en était fini de leur vie. Pas d'inconfort ou de brûlure pour qu'ils ne se rétractent, non, c'était bien plus drastique que cela : pour un vampire le soleil c'était la mort assurée, point à la ligne. Aussi la détresse éprouvée par Harry était justifiable, mais très franchement il n'aurait jamais exposé Harry à un sérieux danger s'il y en avait eu un. La lumière du soleil était à un bon mètre du lit.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil peu convaincu à Draco tout en se revêtant de son jean avant d'enfiler la chemise sans se préoccuper des boutons. Il se remit debout, savourant la douce sensation du parquet sous ses pieds nus, faisant jouer un instant ses orteils sur le bois fin.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu ne dois pas travailler la journée ou quelque chose du genre ? » finit-il par lui demander, réalisant qu'il aurait été bien embarrassé pour fermer les rideaux si l'autre n'avait pas été la.

-Pas aujourd'hui... » Répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. « J'étais dans la cuisine, j'avais faim. Viens. » Ajouta-t-il en se retournant avec un petit signe de la tête pour inviter Harry à sa suite.

Le brun le suivit, curieux, traversant le beau salon qui était suffisamment grand pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter à zigzaguer entre les flaques de lumières projetées par les fenêtres, avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. La pièce était carrelée de grandes dalles bleues et blanches et les murs peints couleur crème, le tout du propreté impeccable. C'était une très belle cuisine, spacieuse, un peu à l'américaine avec de grands espaces de travail, un frigo à doubles portes et une table centrale. Et surtout : les stores étaient tirés pour bloquer le soleil, ce qui plu instantanément à Harry.

Harry émit un léger sifflement appréciateur en embrassant la pièce du regard et Draco lui jeta un de ses petits regards supérieurs et amusés. Il ouvrit le frigo et prit du beurre avant de s'occuper du toast qu'il avait laissé à côté du grille-pain avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour aider Harry.

Il prit place sur un des tabourets autour de la table haute, regardant Harry qui l'observait tout aussi silencieusement manger son toast.

-C'est tout ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton inquisiteur, comme si les habitudes alimentaires de Draco ne le satisfaisaient pas.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Cuisiner n'avait jamais été son fort, mais pouvait-on vraiment s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'une personne qui avait été habituée toute son enfance à recevoir les mets les plus fins cuisinés par des elfes spécialisés ? Prendre une casserole le répugnait et même si son frigo se remplissait automatiquement de nourriture, il vivait souvent de plats à emporter ces derniers temps.

Harry haussa les sourcils et lui jeta un regard soudain décidé qui laissa Draco perplexe, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la cuisinière électrique.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Harry déposa devant lui haricots en sauce sur toasts, œufs brouillés et bacon, Draco décida que demander au vampire de rester avait décidément été une excellente idée.

Il observa le brun ajouter le lait dans un énorme mug de thé brûlant qu'il poussa ensuite vers lui, curieux de l'évidente facilité à cuisiner que l'autre possédait, ce qui lui semblait d'autant plus étrange que le vampire ne _mangeait plus_.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner comme ça ? » Lui demandant-il, prêtant voix à ses interrogations.

-Oh, j'ai eu pas mal l'occasion de m'entrainer quand j'habitais chez les Dursley... » Fit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Draco fronça les sourcils, soufflant sur le thé fumant, avant que son expression ne s'illumine soudain.

-Ah, tes moldus, c'est ça ? » Fit-il, et Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Et alors tu trouves que me gaver comme une oie est une bonne idée maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il avec une expression amusée un peu moqueuse.

L'ancien Gryffondor pencha la tête et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, son expression se faisant prédatrice, mais ses yeux pétillant toujours.

-Oh, eh bien, une bonne nutrition est la clef d'un sang riche... » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton suggestif, son regard déviant soudain sur la carotide battante du blond qui ne put réprimer un frissonnement malgré la vague de chaleur qui lui parcourut aussitôt le ventre.

Il avala une gorgée de thé pour faire quelque chose et se brûla la langue, ravalant une grimace.

-Harry... » Murmura-t-il, appréciant le prénom du vampire dans sa bouche. « Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée tout ça ? »

Il déglutit un peu difficilement, son regard fixé dans les yeux verts, tentant par tous les moyens de garder son expression neutre en surface, mais rongé par l'inquiétude à l'intérieur. C'était idiot, illogique et pitoyable, mais il voulait tellement que Harry lui dise qu'il se fichait des risques et qu'il voulait poursuivre cette espèce de relation tordue qu'ils avaient commencée.

L'expression de Harry se fit soudain très sérieuse. Il savait que cette conversation était inévitable.

-Une bonne idée ? Non je ne pense pas. En fait, c'est sûrement une très mauvaise idée... » Fit-il lentement, comme pour rassembler ses pensées. « Mais j'ai toujours eu tendance à suivre de très mauvaises idées... » Continua-t-il avec un petit sourire, son expression de faisant un peu lointaine en l'espace d'une instant, comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose de plaisant. « Par contre toi, Draco... Tu as beaucoup plus à perdre que moi. »

Son regard était à présent intensément fixé sur lui, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part, et Draco jura qu'il n'avait jamais vu le brun aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant.

-Si tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et nous ne nous recroiserons plus jamais. » Dit Harry, ses orbes vertes aussi tranchantes que le fil d'une épée.

Draco entrouvrit la bouche, surprit, et ravisa ce qu'il allait dire, prenant une seconde pour réfléchir. Oui, couper court à cette folie qui était soudain apparue dans sa vie était la chose _intelligente_ à faire. Mais, et il le savait déjà même en cet instant, il ne le ferait pas. Sa vie avait été fade et morne jusque lors, et il se sentait si vivant lorsque Harry se trouvait avec lui, c'était comme une drogue addictive dont Draco était déjà dépendant.

Il secoua la tête négativement, ajoutant à voix haute pour effacer toute incertitude :

-Non, reste. S'il te plait. »

* * *

><p>Et, bien sûr, il était resté. Pas de manière permanente, évidemment, mais il revenait pratiquement toujours à Draco lorsque la nuit tombait, même si ça n'était parfois que pour lui tenir compagnie ou le tenir dans ses bras tandis qu'il dormait. Harry était particulièrement prudent de ne jamais boire le sang de Draco plus que de raison, refusant parfois de s'abreuver à sa gorge plusieurs nuits durant pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer convenablement et ce malgré les instances du blond qui, au fil du temps, en était venu à éprouver de la jalousie en imaginant le vampire boire un sang autre que le sien.<p>

Harry s'en était bien vite aperçu, et quoiqu'amusé au début de cette réaction digne d'un véritable calice, il lui avait assuré qu'aucun autre sang n'était aussi délicieux que le sien sur ce point il ne mentait pas, jamais il n'avait encore bu de sang aussi exquis que celui du blond.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Harry et Draco avait échangé leur premier baiser, et les choses ne s'étaient pas ternies, loin de là. Au contraire, il semblait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir assez l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, les choses avaient failli mal finir plus d'une fois. Deux semaines auparavant, tout avait presque tourné au vinaigre quand un des collègues de travail de Draco était entré chez lui par sa cheminée pour une raison urgente. Harry avait été dans la pièce quelques secondes avant, et s'il n'avait pas décidé de retourner dans la chambre de Draco où il avait oublié sa chemise, Dieu sait comment les choses se seraient passées. Draco en tremblait encore.

Il savait que la situation ne pouvait continuer ainsi, elle ne _devait_ continuer ainsi mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait qu'elle continue ainsi. Pour toujours.

Présentement, la chambre de Draco était emplie de halètements, de _ses_ halètements des cris et gémissements passionnés qui franchissaient ses lèvres malgré toute sa volonté.

Harry voulait le rendre fou, c'était un fait certain, songea-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le visage taquin et amusé du vampire entre ses jambes, agenouillé devant la chaise sur laquelle Draco était assis et suçant son sexe tendu qui allait et venait entre ses lèvres rouges.

-Huuuuhh... » Gémit à nouveau Draco, la vue du brun la bouche pleine de son érection presque trop pour qu'il ne perde enfin le contrôle.

La main de Harry alla masser délicieusement ses bourses fermes et pleines, tandis que sa langue taquinait délicieusement la pointe de son érection, faisant rouler ses yeux à Draco dont le corps se tendit avant qu'il ne se répande enfin dans la bouche de son amant dans un râle satisfait.

Descendant lentement du sommet atteint par son orgasme, il fourra sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Harry qui était toujours entre ses jambes, occupé à nettoyer Draco de toute trace de semence qui lui avait échappé, envoyant d'agréables frissons dans le bas-ventre du blond.

Harry finit par se redresser en l'embrassa lascivement, lui faisant gouter le goût de sa propre passion avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux en lui faisant face, contemplant avec passion l'expression d'intense satisfaction et d'abandon sur le visage de Draco.

-Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... » Murmura Draco en fermant les yeux, se détestant presque aussitôt pour avoir avoir dit les mots une fois qu'il les eut prononcés, ne voulant pas briser l'instant délicieux qu'ils partageaient.

Harry colla son front contre celui du blond qui était couvert d'une fine couche de transpiration. Il savait que le chasseur se souciait de plus en plus à leur sujet surtout ces derniers temps, il parlait un peu plus souvent qu'avant de ses inquiétudes et Harry pouvait sentir clairement qu'il n'était pas tranquille pourtant ni lui ni Draco ne semblaient désireux de mettre un terme à tout cela. L'idée semblait à vrai dire si grotesque qu'elle avait à peine effleuré leur esprit.

-Partons. » Dit Harry, une idée folle avec laquelle il avait joué depuis quelques temps sans en parler à Draco tant il était certain que l'autre refuserait.

Le blond releva la tête et Harry s'écarta légèrement de manière à ce qu'ils puissent s'observer face à face. Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, son cerveau semblant fonctionner à toute vitesse.

-Où ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu lasse, comme s'il était déjà certain qu'un quelconque projet serait voué à l'échec de toute façon.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant soudain nerveux.

-À Salem, dans le Massachusetts... »

-Aux États-Unis ? » S'exclama Draco comme si Harry avait perdu l'esprit. « C'est... »

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous héberger quelques temps... » S'empressa de dire Harry, et Draco se rendit compte que ça n'était pas juste une idée en l'air pour le brun il semblait avoir déjà réfléchi à la question. « Rien ne nous en empêche... »

Draco réfléchissait toujours à cent à l'heure, le projet provoquant en lui un petit pic inattendu d'excitation, tandis que sa raison lui criait que c'était de la folie pure. Il eut un petit rictus à la remarque du vampire :

-Rien ? C'est oublier un peu vite que quitter le pays est devenu quasiment impossible... »

C'était vrai. Depuis que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du Royaume-Uni, il avait progressivement coupé l'Angleterre du reste du monde, et à présent commander un portoloin pour quitter le pays aurait impliqué des demandes au Ministère qui étaient sévèrement contrôlées – aucune chance que Draco ne puisse mettre la main sur l'un d'entre eux sans raison valable...

La réalisation de ce fait le découragea soudainn et il se sentit incroyablement fatigué lui et Harry seraient coincés ainsi pour toujours...

Il releva les yeux vers le brun, s'attendant à lire une expression similaire à ce qu'il ressentait dans les yeux verts, et fut surprit d'y voir une lueur amusée.

-Voldemort a coupé la population magique du reste du monde, c'est vrai. Mais il ignore complètement les moldus... Draco, tu as déjà entendu parlé de l'avion ? »

Draco eut une expression d'incompréhension, ses lèvres tirées en une petite moue qui fit comprendre à Harry que non, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'un _avion_ pouvait bien être.

-C'est un moyen de transport moldu. » Expliqua Harry, s'attirant aussitôt une grimace de la part du blond. « C'est long et fatiguant, mais pas contrôlé par la régulation de l'immigration magique... »

Harry s'arrêta, décidant qu'expliquer à Draco qu'ils seraient coincés dans une petite boite de métal des heures durant au dessus de l'océan atlantique d'une manière purement mécanique sans aucune magie ne serait pas un argument efficace pour le convaincre.

L'idée lui était venue quelques mois auparavant, en observant un avion voler dans le ciel. Il n'avait lui-même jamais pris l'avion, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Le fait que Voldemort et son gouvernement ait négligé de contrôler les aéroports était compréhensible, après tout, la plupart des sorciers ignoraient tout des transports moldus, et quand bien même, Harry était à peu près certain que l'idée de voler en avion les aurait tout à fait terrorisés.

Il avait reçu quelques lettres de Hermione durant les années passées, la plus récente datant de quelques mois à peine, qui, comme toujours, le suppliait de la rejoindre aux États-Unis. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière qu'elle avait utilisé pour le contacter et comment elle avait su qu'il était encore en vie. Mais cette idée s'était insinuée dans son cerveay et avait germé peu à peu, se faisant de plus en plus tentante à mesure que le temps passait.

Draco, lui, pensait toujours. Il était conscient que les choses ne seraient probablement pas aussi faciles que Harry les décrivait, et il y avait des risques, évidemment. Mais quelle était son autre option ? Rester en Angleterre ? La seule idée le rendait malade. Ce pays était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle à présent, et il lui semblait que ça n'était une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne le détruise tout entier dans sa soif de pouvoir et de contrôle.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais voulu quitter l'Angleterre... » Fit Draco en reportant son regard sur Harry.

Le brun eut un faible sourire un peu mélancolique.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Pour attendre que l'Angleterre ne retrouve enfin la paix ? S'il faut attendre que le monde soit parfait pour être heureux, nous ne le serons jamais... » Murmura-t-il. « Pars avec moi... »

Draco posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre, son regard gris perçant les yeux verts de son amant.

-D'accord. »

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

_Un an plus tard_

Draco frissonna en mettant les pieds dehors et regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris son manteau. C'était un hiver froid, et si les choses continuaient ainsi, Noël promettait d'entre riche en neige poudreuse dans le Massachusetts cette année.

Déjà la ville de Salem était couverte d'une fine couche blanche qui donnait une impression de calme et de sérénité. L'exacte opposé de ce que ressentait Draco à cet instant.

Il était agité et nerveux, et il n'était pas certain que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire soit une bonne idée. Le lien qui l'unissait à Harry l'avait perturbé toute la journée durant cela avait commencé la veille. Maudit lien. Depuis que Draco était devenu le calice de Harry, environ six mois auparavant, sa perception des besoins du vampire s'était faite extrêmement accrue et même parfois il arrivaient à sentir ses émotions si elles étaient suffisamment fortes. Comme en cet instant. Soif, besoin, regret, tristesse... Bla-bla-bla... Le brun ne pouvait visiblement pas tenir deux petites journées.

Mais Draco savait qu'il ne comptait pas faire mariner Harry trop longtemps... Juste le temps qu'il intègre la leçon. Après tout, à part le sexe et son sang, Draco n'avait que très peu de moyen de pression sur Harry, aussi comptait-il en faire bon usage, même si ça n'était pas très 'gentil' de sa part. Il s'en fichait, il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil et Harry l'avait mérité. Aussi, depuis deux nuits, il avait désigné le canapé comme le nouveau lit du vampire –autant pour qu'il comprenne que Draco ne plaisantait pas, que parce que le blond ne se faisait pas lui-même confiance dans sa décision d'abstention si Harry était dans le même lit que lui...

Cette histoire avait démarré d'un détail stupide, comme toutes les querelles de couple, quoique pas si frivole aux yeux de Draco.

Depuis qu'il était devenu le calice de Harry, la jalousie de celui-ci s'était accrue drastiquement et il avait de temps en temps tendance à considérer la moindre personne qui aurait le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop de Draco comme un potentiel rival... Ridicule, mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre, trop plongé dans son délire de paranoïa directement lié à sa nature vampirique. En toute connaissance de cause, le blond savait que cette réaction était relativement normale. Harry était encore un jeune vampire, et le nouveau lien qui les unissait était récent, les choses se calmeraient d'elles-mêmes bientôt.

C'était la remarque et surtout l'attitude qu'avait eue Harry quelques nuits auparavant qui avait poussé Draco à donner un leçon à l'ancien Gryffondor. Quand Harry avait vu que Draco était en train de parler à un autre vampire, au cours de cette stupide soirée organisée par l'université à laquelle Draco avait été invité, il semblait que le brun avait littéralement vu rouge, et il avait cru bon de réaffirmer son droit sur Draco en l'agrippant comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire potiche sans cervelle et en sifflant _'Il est a moi'_ à l'autre vampire qui avait déguerpi sans demander son reste.

Ce n'était pas tant la jalousie évidente de Harry qui avait agacé Draco cela il pouvait comprendre jusqu'à un point même si ça demeurait irritant non. C'était plus le fait que Harry le considère incapable de se défendre dans la très improbable hypothèse où l'autre aurait décidé de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié. Draco avait été un _chasseur_ dans le passé, bon dieu ! Même s'il avait désormais arrêté pour se remettre dans des études de potions à l'université de Salem, il était encore largement capable de se protéger.

Ou bien, alternativement, Harry pensait que Draco ne l'aurait pas arrêté, et dans ce cas c'est qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Quand le blond, énervé, lui avait posé la question, Harry l'avait supplié de le croire quand il lui disait qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette étrange possessivité qui prenait le contrôle de son corps quand Draco était concerné.

Draco soupira tandis qu'il marchait, le bruits de ses pas étouffés dans la neige qui couvrait le trottoir. Ils avaient beau être ensemble depuis presque deux ans maintenant, les choses n'étaient pas simples... Mais en décidant de rester avec Harry Potter, il avait su qu'une vie simple n'était pas ce qui l'attendait. Lui et Harry avaient tous les deux des personnalités si fortes qu'aucun ne voulait admettre la faute en premier. Généralement, leurs petites disputes se finissaient au lit et ils se réconciliaient toujours avant que le jour se lève...

Draco aurait pu paraître être en train de marcher sans but, frissonnant dans la nuit qui était éclairée des décorations de Noël un peu partout, donnant une ambiance festive et heureuse à la ville que Draco ne partageait pas.

En fait, il marchait vers là où Harry devait se trouver, même si lui-même ne savait où _l__à_ était exactement. C'était une des autres bizarreries de sa condition de calice. Peu importe où Harry pouvait se trouver, que cela fut à l'autre bout du monde ou dans la pièce d'à côté, il avait comme une boussole dans la tête dont le nord était le vampire et qui lui permettait de le rejoindre en toute circonstance.

Il était environ minuit, et pourtant les rues de Salem étaient étonnamment occupées, des couples ou des familles déambulaient, allant probablement au marché de Noël, des sourires idiots collés sur le visage.

Les gens semblaient si heureux ici. Tellement plus que les personnes que Draco avait côtoyées en Angleterre où les choses allaient encore plus mal que jamais. Suivre Harry avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie, même s'il ne considérerait jamais l'endroit comme son véritable chez-lui. Ils étaient arrivés aux États-Unis sans encombre, et même si Draco n'avait pas été absolument enchanté en découvrant que la personne qui pouvait les accueillir dans un premier temps n'était autre que Miss je-sais-tout Granger, celle-ci avait été très agréable avec lui et les avait aidés, lui et Harry, à trouver l'appartement dans lequel ils vivaient à présent.

En fait tout le monde avait été étonnamment serviable, essayant de les aider autant qu'ils pouvaient. Le gouvernement magique des États-Unis les avaient recueillis en tant que réfugiés politique sans question, et même la présence du célèbre Harry Potter ne s'était répandue. Harry essayait d'être le plus discret possible, allant même jusqu'à utiliser le nom de jeune fille de sa mère à la place du sien, et ils n'avaient jamais eu le moindre ennui jusqu'à présent.

Financièrement parlant, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées pour Draco qui avait toujours été habitué à vivre très confortablement. Les fonds possédés par sa famille étaient désormais inaccessibles, et il ne lui restait qu'un simple compte en suisse -quoique confortablement garni- de sa famille. Actuellement, il suivait des cours de potions à l'université depuis cette année et espérait décrocher un diplôme l'année prochaine avant d'entamer une carrière sérieuse. Harry lui, travaillait dans une boite de nuit, ce qui semblait lui plaire -chose que Draco avait du mal à comprendre, lui-même aurait sûrement fait manger leur verre à tous ces clients éméchés que Harry devait servir. Mais son travail se faisait de nuit, ce qui convenait bien sûr au vampire et lui permettait de gagner un petit salaire où s'ajoutaient souvent de bons pourboires.

De toute façon, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux, au sens littéral du terme, et Draco avait compris qu'il était souvent difficile dans la vie de prévoir comment les choses allaient tourner. Très difficile.

En devenant le calice de Harry, Draco avait abandonné toute possibilité de jamais vieillir, et même s'il paraissait légèrement plus âgé que le vampire qui avait été mordu à vingt ans tandis que lui-même en avait vingt-six, la différence n'était en rien choquante, et Draco était satisfait de la manière dont les choses avait tourné. Même si parfois il se demandait si devenir son calice avait été une idée si brillante que cela, comme ce soir. Les assauts répétés des vagues de solitude et de regret éprouvés par Harry dans sa tête lui donnait la migraine. Fichu Potter.

Il fronça le sourcils, s'arrêtant devant le bar-boite de nuit où ses pas l'avaient porté. Dans quoi Harry avait-il bien pu se fourrer ?

Il poussa la porte, l'air un peu inquiet devant l'affiche qui promettait la meilleur soirée gay de tout le Massachusetts la semaine prochaine, et pénétra dans le bar éclairé de lumières tamisées. L'endroit était décoré de manière moderne, avec des tables en verre et des tabourets en inox, orné de cuir et de strass, et plusieurs groupes de gens, couples et amis –de sexe masculin pour la plupart semblait-il– discutaient autour d'un verre. Le bar n'était pas exactement très rempli, mais le bruit des murmures, des conversations et des occasionnels éclats de rire était agréable.

Le regard de Draco se posa directement sur Harry qui était assis sur un des tabouret au bar, un verre à cognac pratiquement vide à côté de lui sur le comptoir. Il faisait face à un jeune homme qui devait avoir autour de vingt-cinq ans, peut-être un peu moins. Son regard était un peu flou, mais Draco n'était pas préoccupé par la consommation d'alcool du vampire, même si c'était l'explication évidente que n'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé en voyant le jeune homme et son verre vide Harry aurait vraiment dû boire plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool fort pour que son organisme ne commence à être affecté.

Draco se dirigea à grands pas vers Harry qui paraissait écouter le type en face -un blond à la coiffure élaborée qui portait un jean noir bien trop petit pour lui et une chemise avec une foutue cravate à_ paillettes_ Draco le détesta immédiatement.

L'expression de surprise de Harry fut hilarante quand Draco le tira brusquement par la manche de sa chemise, le faisant basculer de son tabouret, mais le blond ne regardait pas son amant et décrocha un regard méprisant à monsieur cravate à paillettes en face en sifflant entre ses dents _'Il est __à__ moi'. _Puis il se tourna vers le vampire en levant un sourcil équivoque.

Harry semblait toujours sous le choc de voir Draco apparaitre de manière si inattendue, mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, le tirant toujours par la manche vers la sortie et il ne le lâcha qu'une fois hors du bar.

-Et c'était un faux blond en plus. » Lâcha Draco en se tournant vers son vampire, avec une petite moue supérieure, comme si le fait de se teindre les cheveux en blond était un acte particulièrement méprisable.

-Draco, je... »

-Je sais, je sais... » Soupira t-il en expirant profondément. Il savait que Harry allait une fois de plus lui présenter ses excuses, mais ce soir il lui semblait que c'était à son tour également. « Je n'aurais pas dû te... punir, comme ça, c'était idiot, alors... désolé, ok ? »

Harry pencha légèrement la tête, étonné de voir Draco s'excuser – un fait qui n'arrivait que très rarement – puis hocha la tête. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait gaffé en montrant sa jalousie de manière si évidente trois nuits auparavant, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Néanmoins, il avait été très sérieux en promettant à Draco qu'il ferait des efforts désormais. Ça n'était pas facile, mais il essaierait.

Son cœur soudain plus léger de savoir que cette dispute était enfin arrivée à son terme, il avança son bras pour prendre la main de Draco dans la sienne et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-Tu es gelé... »

Seulement là se rendit-il compte que Draco était inhabituellement pâle -enfin, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire- et que ses lèvres avait bleui. Si le froid ne l'affectait plus, il avait tendance à oublier que malgré sa condition de calice Draco, lui, demeurait bien humain et était sensible aux changements de température.

Le blond haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, mais suivit Harry lorsque celui-ci se mit en marche, visiblement en direction d'un _diner_, un petit restaurant ouvert toute la nuit.

La neige s'était remise à tomber et il la nuit était plus froide que jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était assis sur l'une des banquettes couvertes de sky rouge, un chocolat chaud entre ses mains. Harry, assis en face de lui, l'observait sans rien dire, comme s'il était encore un peu inquiet que Draco soit toujours en colère contre lui.

-Tu as passé tout le début de la nuit dans ce bar ? » Lui demanda doucement Draco.

Il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la soirée depuis qu'il était rentré de son cours de potions à l'université.

-Non, je suis d'abord allé voir Hermione... »

Draco hocha la tête. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, il aurait dû s'en douter. Hermione vivait à quelques rues de chez eux avec son fiancé, William, un sorcier américain texan fort sympathique qui avait un accent prononcé. Elle avait ouvert sa propre librairie, dans le quartier sorcier de Salem, et elle avait l'air heureuse, ce qui ne surprenait pas Draco. Après tout, elle vivait plongée dans ses bouquins 24 heures sur 24 à présent, c'était probablement le rêve de sa vie... Et même s'il était difficile pour la personne réservée qu'était Draco de s'ouvrir à quiconque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers la née-moldue et s'en voulait profondément pour toutes les insultes et moqueries qu'il lui avait lancées du temps de leur jeunesse même si la sorcière semblait lui avoir pardonné.

-Alors, hm... On oublie tout ? » Demanda Harry, le tirant de ses pensées.

Draco eut un petit sourire et plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre avant de lui faire un petit signe affirmatif du chef. Il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du vampire qui étaient pratiquement aussi froides que les siennes.

Oui, ils pouvaient tout oublier... jusqu'à la prochaine fois. La vie avec Harry n'était pas toujours facile, et il était certain que le vampire aurait dit la même chose de lui, mais... Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que les choses fussent différentes.

Il termina son chocolat chaud et lança à Harry un de ses regards pleins de sous-entendus que le brun avait appris à décoder.

-On rentre ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Harry lui sourit en retour, son regard s'assombrissant ostensiblement.

_Oh oui, les choses étaient parfaites ainsi._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
